<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk by loony_lovegood, psyced_t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242123">Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loony_lovegood/pseuds/loony_lovegood'>loony_lovegood</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyced_t/pseuds/psyced_t'>psyced_t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Vampires, Were-Creatures, but its all brief and not all graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loony_lovegood/pseuds/loony_lovegood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyced_t/pseuds/psyced_t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight? Yes, Twilight! </p><p>Quentin and Julia are moving to the rainy town of Forks, Washington and transferring to Brakebills University. Julia has always wanted to visit Forks to reconnect with her estranged grandmother, against her mother’s wishes. Now that she is an adult she’s decided to move to Forks to learn about her family. Quentin is tagging along with his best friend, hoping that a big life change will help his depression. But Forks and it’s residents aren’t quite the small town they expected. Quentin meets Eliot, who throws lavish parties with his friends in their secluded house. Julia gets involved with the regulars at the Lucky Penny Mechanic shop, bonding with the owners Kady and Penny. Is there something bigger going on in Forks, and will Quentin and Julia be able to find love while figuring it out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Marina Andrieski, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magicians Happy Ever After</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full transparency: I am a huge Twilight fan. It's the the exact blend of moody forest vibes/ melodramatic romance/supernatural creatures that appeals to me. I know a lot of people don't like Twilight, so hopefully I've written this in a way where it's fun even if you don't like it (at the very least I tried to cut out all the problematic stuff lol). </p><p>Huge shout out to the artist I worked with, she did amazing pieces which you'll see in later chapters!<br/>Check out her twitter @psyced_t  and her tumblr @psyced-t</p><p>And my tumblr is @lovegood and I have a twilight blog called @cullenfamilycrest if you want fun Twilight memes haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Quentin Coldwater and his father sat in the car, driving to the Phoenix Airport. The sky was cloudless, the sun beating down an unrelenting dry heat. The windows of the car were rolled up and the AC was on high, creating a safe chill.</p><p>They rode in silence. The city rolled past them, endless storefronts and white sidewalks.</p><p>Quentin appreciated the silence. He didn’t want to talk any more with his father about why they were headed to the airport. His father was supportive, but Quentin’s decision to move to Washington for graduate school was still a point of contention.</p><p>His father cleared his throat. “You’ve talked with Julia?” he asked.</p><p><em>So much for silence.</em> Quentin thought.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Quentin said. “She’s all moved in up there. She’ll be there to pick me up,”</p><p>His father nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.</p><p>“Are you still sure you want to go?” he asked.</p><p>Quentin sighed.</p><p>“Yes, dad, I’m sure,” Quentin said.</p><p>“It’s not too late. If you'd like to take some time off school…” He trailed off. It was a half hearted attempt.</p><p>“I’m already enrolled. Julia’s there. Everything’s set up. I’m going, dad,” Quentin said.</p><p>His father sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” he agreed. “I knew it was a long shot. But, it just seems so sudden, and Washington’s so far, and I just, I don’t…”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Quentin stared out the window. The landscape all blurred together.</p><p>“Listen,” his father said. “Whatever this is that you’re going through, promise me you’ll stay in touch, and that you’ll stay safe. I don’t- I don’t want anything to happen to you,”</p><p>Quentin looked up at him. His father was looking diligently at the road.</p><p>“I’ll call all the time,” Quentin promised.</p><p>“I'm gonna miss you, Curly Q.” Ted said. He glanced over at Quentin.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, dad.” Quentin said.</p><p> </p><p>The plane was beginning it’s descent after an uneventful four hour flight. Quentin had his edition of The Hobbit as his inflight entertainment. It was a pretty battered copy, which wasn’t helped by the fact that he spilled pretzel crumbs on it during some turbulence. He had owned it for years, along with the rest of the series. His many fantasy books had significantly weighed down his luggage, but Quentin didn’t want to leave them back in Arizona.</p><p>The plane dipped under the layer of clouds, and Quentin looked out of the plane window to a sea of green. Forests stretched for miles, and plants grew everywhere. The greenest thing in Arizona was cacti and artificial turf.</p><p><em>You had wanted a change in scenery. This is as extreme a change as it gets.</em> Quentin thought.</p><p>The plane touched down and he texted Julia that he had made it safely. Julia flew up the day before and had already made it to Forks. Forks was a small town with a great university. It also happened to be an hour away from the small Port Angeles airport. So Julia was going to come back to pick him up in her new car.</p><p>Quentin made his way to the baggage claim, where Julia was waiting to meet him. He spotted her waving at him.</p><p>“You’re here!” she smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I made it in one piece,” he joked.</p><p>Julia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll help get your bags to my car,” she said.</p><p><em>The mysterious inheritance car.</em> Quentin thought.</p><p>“Right, the car,” Quentin said as they made their way out of the airport. “Does it, uh, work?”</p><p>“Yes,” Julia said. “So long as you don’t go too fast,”</p><p>Quentin looked skeptical.</p><p>“Do you have a better car hiding somewhere?” Julia looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well no, but—” They stopped in front of a faded red Chevy truck.</p><p>“W-wow, it looks, um—”</p><p>“Old,” Julia interrupted.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed.</p><p>“I know,” Julia said. “But it’s solid, trust me,”</p><p>They loaded his luggage into the back. Quentin climbed into the passenger side. Julia got into the front seat and started the truck. It worked perfectly.</p><p>“See?” Julia said.</p><p>”I’m sorry for doubting you,”</p><p>“Actually,” Julia said. “I think I need to go thank the Forks mechanic. He left me a note. The notary wanted him to assess what condition the truck was in. And I guess he decided to fix it up, no charge,”</p><p>“That’s cool,” Quentin said. “He did a good job, I mean, like, considering that it’s probably older than we are,”</p><p>“Hey, don’t insult the truck. It’s an antique.”</p><p>Julia tried to navigate them out of the airport parking lot. They fell into silence.</p><p>“So, uh, how’s Forks?” Quentin asked.</p><p>“In the twelve hours I’ve seen of it?” Julia asked. “It seems nice. Lots of trees,”</p><p>“Yeah, I can tell.” Quentin looked out the window.</p><p>“The house is—” Julia started. “Or, shit, my house now, I guess. You’ll like it, there’s a lot of cool books and stuff,”</p><p>“Everything is just still there? Nobody, like, came to claim anything?”</p><p>Julia nodded. She pulled out of the parking lot onto a main road. A sign said “Welcome to Forks,” silhouetted by evergreens and a howling wolf.</p><p>“She left everything to me. The guy with the paperwork said she had drafted the will a while back, so she must’ve had it planned out. But maybe she gave stuff away before…”</p><p>Evergreens blurred past as they drove down the road. Everything looked overgrown with plants and weeds, and it seemed like a mist floated in the air.</p><p>“I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet your grandmother,” Quentin said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Julia whispered. “Fuck.”</p><p>She wiped a tear that was threatening to spill over. Quentin shifted in his seat.</p><p>“But um,” he started. “y-you still made it. You’re in Forks like you’ve always wanted,”</p><p>”Yeah,” Julia said. “I just wished I had made it here before she…”</p><p>She trailed off.</p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin whispered.</p><p>They sat in silence.</p><p>“You have an, um, antique truck? Does that count for something?” Quentin joked weakly.</p><p>Julia breathed a laugh. “I own the oldest working truck on the planet. And a house, I guess. That’s pretty impressive for a grad student.”</p><p>Quentin smiled at her.</p><p>“I’m happy that we’re doing this,” he said.</p><p>“Me too,” Julia said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it gets more fun I promise haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia parked the truck next to a small house nestled in between large evergreens. The house had pale blue siding and a garden by the front door, filled with white flowers. The house backed up against the forest, and was a ways away from the neighbors on either side. </p><p>“This is it,” she said. </p><p>Quentin looked up from the book he had been reading. </p><p>“Wow, yeah, uh, that’s a house,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Julia said. </p><p>She stared at it through the car windshield. She sighed. </p><p>“Should we go inside?” she asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin nodded. “I’ll get my stuff,”</p><p>They managed to get Quentin’s bags to the front door. Julia fumbled with the key, before opening the door to a gust of warmth. The front door opened up to a kitchen with yellow cabinets and a tiled backsplash. The kitchen table was covered in printed out papers about Brakebills University. Julia went to tidy up the mess of papers. </p><p>Behind the kitchen was a living room with olive green couches and a small television. The couches were covered in quilts, which had looked handmade when Julia examined them the day before. There were several tall wooden bookcases, crammed with paperbacks and trinkets. The two bedrooms were off the main room, with a bathroom in between them. Julia had claimed one the day before. It had a view of the backyard. </p><p>“I left the heat on,” Julia said. “I took the back bedroom, the other one’s yours. And there’s only one bathroom,”</p><p>“Oh,” Quentin said, closing the door behind him. “We’ll make it work,”</p><p>Quentin left his bags by the door and walked to the kitchen table, looking at Julia’s explosion of papers. </p><p>“You look very prepared,” he commented. </p><p>“I'd like to think so,” Julia said. “I’ve been planning this for years,”</p><p>Quentin looked in the empty kitchen cabinets before wandering to the living room. He examined some of the trinkets on the bookcases, tracing the spines on the books. </p><p>“Yeah, and I’m still very, um, impressed, that you made it work, you know, especially with the unforeseen circumstances,” Quentin said, peeking into a jar of pebbles.  </p><p>“Yeah, Quentin, my grandmother dying really put a wrench in my plans,” Julia said. </p><p>“Sorry,” Quentin said quietly. He glanced at her then uncomfortably back to the bookcase. </p><p>“You’re fine,” she sighed. She sat down on one of the couches. Quentin put down the carved wooden wolf figure he had been looking at and sat down next to her.</p><p>“I just had this plan,” Julia said. “Get away from my mom, move to Forks, track down my grandmother, and then… I don’t know. Now I feel like I don’t know why I’m here,” </p><p>She smoothed out the pink quilt that was on the arm of the couch. </p><p>“It’s weird, being here,” she said quietly. “I didn’t know her. Then she dies and I get to live in her house and it’s like I see clues everywhere. But I don’t know what any of it means, or what I’m even trying to figure out,”</p><p>Julia sighed, resting her head on Quentin's shoulder. </p><p>“You‘ll figure it out,” Quentin said. “You’re the smartest person I know.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Julia whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Quentin had retreated to his room to unpack. He would probably spend the next several hours finding new ways to rearrange all the novels he brought. </p><p>Julia was in the rare position of having nothing to do. Everything was settled with the notary, and she was definitely prepared for her classes. </p><p><i>I could drive to the store— The truck! The mechanic!</i> Julia thought. She had already forgotten her plan to thank the Forks mechanic for fixing up her truck. </p><p>She knocked on Quentin’s door. There was a muffled response. She cautiously opened the door to find a disaster of books.  </p><p><i>Called it.</i> Julia thought. </p><p>“I’m gonna go thank the mechanic and stock up on some groceries. Any requests?” </p><p>Quentin shook his head. </p><p>“Alright, good luck with the Dewey Decimal System,” she smirked. </p><p>“Asshole!” he called after her. </p><p>Julia laughed as she walked out to the truck. She drove through her new neighborhood, which was more forest than neighbors, before reaching a more commercial section of Forks. Shops and storefronts were loosely packed together. She parked the truck in front of a garage by itself with a green sign. </p><p><i>Lucky Penny Mechanic. Cute.</i> Julia thought. As she walked in, a bell on the door jingled. </p><p>“Hold on, just gimme a sec,” said a female voice from the back. </p><p>Julia stood awkwardly by the front desk. The floors were polished concrete and there were two plastic chairs against the wall. The front desk had a desktop computer and a bunch of papers that presumably would end up in the filing cabinet in the corner. </p><p>After a minute, a woman came out from the back. She had dark curly hair that was pulled off her face, and bright, piercing eyes. </p><p>“Hey, sorry about that, how can I help you?” the woman said. </p><p>“You, uh, actually did already, I just came here to say thank you,” Julia said. </p><p>The woman looked at her expectantly, sitting down at the desk. </p><p>“My name’s Julia? My grandmother left me her truck, and you guys fixed it up for me?” Julia explained. </p><p>“Red Chevy pick-up,” the woman said, realization dawning. “Oldest truck I’ve ever seen,”</p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“It was nothing,” the woman said. “Good for business to help out a potential new customer.”</p><p>The woman flashed a smile. </p><p>“Well, I'll make sure to be a loyal customer to show my appreciation,” Julia said. The woman laughed. </p><p>The woman turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. She looked up at Julia. </p><p>“Hey, I'm sorry about your grandmother,” she said. “I only talked to her a few times, but she was always nice,”</p><p>“I never met her,” Julia said. </p><p>“Shit, that sucks,” the woman said.</p><p>“Yeah, it does,” Julia said. </p><p>The bell jingled as someone walked in through the front door of the garage. </p><p>“Kady, what are you doing? Why aren’t you answering your—” a female voice said. </p><p>Another woman about Julia’s age stood in black heeled boots with her arms crossed. Her ash blonde hair was slicked into a ponytail and she had on deep red lipstick. </p><p>“Jesus, what sob story did I just walk into?” she asked. </p><p>“Nothing, Marina.” The woman, Kady, rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Thank god,” Marina said. “That would have been awkward,”</p><p>She glanced over at Julia, and looked her up and down. </p><p>“You, you're new,” Marina said. “Are you going to Brakebills?”</p><p>“Uh, yes?” Julia said. </p><p>“Fantastic!” Marina said. “God it’s been so boring! None of my loser friends go so I’ve been all alone,”</p><p>She gave a pointed look to Kady, who was clicking the mouse impatiently. </p><p>“Pete goes to Brakebills,” Kady corrected her. </p><p>Marina made a face. Kady rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No one <i>fun</i>,” Marina said. </p><p>“Penny and I own our own business, we don’t need to go get goddamn liberal arts degrees.” Kady scoffed. </p><p>Kady glanced over at Julia. “No offense,” she said. </p><p>“None taken,” Julia shrugged. “Who’s Penny?” </p><p>“My boyfriend,” Kady explained. “He’s running errands.”</p><p>Julia nodded.</p><p>“Ugh, listen,” Marina said, turning to Kady. “You and I are going to be great friends,”</p><p>“Whether I like it or not.” Julia guessed. </p><p>“Precisely.” Marina said. Kady smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Julia unlocked the front door, precariously carrying bags of groceries inside. She dumped them on the kitchen table, kicking the door closed with her foot. </p><p>“I’m back,” she called out. </p><p>Quentin came out of his room and sat down at the table. Julia started putting away groceries.</p><p>“Did you figure out how you’re arranging your library?” Julia quipped. </p><p>“I went with alphabetical,” Quentin deadpanned. </p><p>“A classic,” Julia said. </p><p>“How was the mechanic?” he asked. </p><p>“She was nice. Her friend was there, she was kinda pushy. Wanted us all to trade phone numbers. But she goes to Brakebills, so it’ll be nice to know someone there,”</p><p>Quentin gave a noncommittal hum. </p><p>“You thinking about making friends other than me?” Julia said, her tone light, stacking boxes of cookies in the cabinet. </p><p>“Jesus, you sound like my dad,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Maybe he has a point, Q,” she said. </p><p>Quentin stared at the wall. </p><p>“You’re in a weird place right now,” she said. “I am too. But I’m worried that you’re not gonna take care of yourself. That you followed me to make this big life change and then—”</p><p>“So I can’t take a risk because I’m too volatile? You’re concerned for me?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“You’re my best friend, I always worry about you!” Julia said. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I’m ruining your big self discovery trip because you’re so worried for me. But I’m fine, so problem solved,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia put away the rest of the groceries in silence. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Julia said. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore, just, you're my best friend and I care about you a lot,”</p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“I’m sorry too.” he said. </p><p>“Ok good,” Julia said. “Now help me figure out what we’re having for dinner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just letting you know don't be afraid to comment on any and all chapters I definitely won't mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Brakebills campus consisted of large brick buildings, their rusty color contrasting against the forests. The architecture was simple and modern, angular with panels of windows. </p><p>The campus was smaller and more compact than what Quentin was used to. All of his schools had taken advantage of Arizona’s sunny climate, sprawling with outdoor space and classes in bungalows. And he was pretty sure Brakebills had a smaller student body than his high school. </p><p>Quentin sat in the passenger seat as Julia parked the truck in the student lot. </p><p>“We’ll meet here after classes?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I think mine end later than yours,” Julia said. “Just text me,”</p><p>Quentin nodded. They both got out of the truck before parting ways, heading to different parts of the building. Julia waved at him. He waved back. </p><p>Quentin then became aware of someone coming up to walk in step with him. </p><p>“Hi! I’m Todd!” the young man said excitedly. </p><p>Quentin glanced over at him, not breaking his stride. Todd was tall and had a cheerful smile. </p><p>He didn’t look like he was planning on leaving. </p><p>“You’re new, right?” Todd continued. “That’s cool. We don’t get a lot of people transferring here from out of state. Almost everyone I know has been here since undergrad. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Quentin.” This was more social interaction than he wanted for his first day.  </p><p>“What class do you have next?” Todd said. </p><p>“Uh, Literature 513 with Fogg?” Quentin said. </p><p>“Me too! Small world!” Todd said. </p><p><i>Small campus.</i> Quentin thought. </p><p>“Fogg is awesome, I TA for him. He’s kinda intense, but in a chill way,” Todd said. </p><p>Quentin nodded. They entered one of the buildings. </p><p>“Hey, just a pro tip,” Todd said. “Most of the buildings connect, so you can navigate that way. I mean it’s fine now, but by the end of the month it’ll be raining every day and you end up like a drowned rat,” </p><p>“My hairstyle is a dry only look.” Quentin agreed, following Todd up a flight of stairs. </p><p>Todd laughed. </p><p>“Hey, you’re funny!” he said. </p><p>Todd opened the door to the classroom, and Quentin followed him in. </p><p>They sat next to each other near the middle of the room. The room itself wasn’t that big, but it’s high ceilings and windows made it feel more open. </p><p>At the front of the room sat Professor Fogg, a bald black man wearing a tailored suit. He had a humorless expression, and started speaking as he stood up. </p><p>“This course examines the minutiae, technicalities, and specifics of nineteenth century British Literature,” Professor Fogg started. </p><p>He crossed to the window as he spoke. </p><p>“Now,” he continued. “You all most likely will not appreciate this until I have long since passed from liver failure, or you may never come to realize it, but mine is the most important class you will ever take.” </p><p>Quentin glanced over at Todd. He was grinning. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he great?” Todd asked as they left the class. </p><p>“That’s, um, an adjective,” Quentin said. </p><p>“I know!” Todd agreed. “Hey, when’s your next class? My friends and I usually hang out at Welter’s Cafe by Student Services, you should totally come!”</p><p>“Oh, I—” Quentin said. </p><p>“It’s one building over, come on,” encouraged Todd. Todd started walking off, and Quentin followed. </p><p>They walked through hallways and down a set of stairs until they reached a cafe at the corner of the building. Black and white checkerboard flooring, golden light fixtures hanging from the ceiling, circular wooden tables. Large windows, though the view was straight out to the student parking lot. </p><p>Todd approached one of the tables where three students were sitting. One girl was typing on her laptop, while a young man and woman were laughing. </p><p>“Toddster!” the young man greeted Todd. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Todd said. “This is Quentin, I met him this morning, he’s the best,”</p><p>“Cool, man. I’m Josh.” Josh had a round face adorned with horn rimmed glasses. </p><p>“Hey, I’m Arielle,” one of the girls smiled. She was slim, with her auburn hair in a loose bun.  </p><p>“Alice.” the other girl said. She glanced up briefly from her laptop, a severe platinum bob hiding half of her face. </p><p>“Where is everyone?” Todd asked. </p><p>“Rafe and Bayler are in a gender studies class, no idea where Hamish is,” Arielle said. </p><p>“I think he’s at the lab,” Alice said.  </p><p>Todd nodded. </p><p>“So, Quentin,” Arielle said. “What are you studying?” </p><p>“Obviously English,” Alice said, still typing. “Where would Todd have run into a science major?”</p><p>Arielle shrugged. “Todd has the uncanny ability to make friends anywhere.”</p><p>Quentin looked over at Todd, who was smiling widely. </p><p>“It’s my superpower,” Todd said. </p><p>“No, uh, you’re right,” Quentin said. “I’m a Literature major,”</p><p>“Nice, me too,” Arielle said. “It'll be nice not to be outnumbered by science nerds all the time,”</p><p>She smiled at him. </p><p>“Hey, us science nerds are doing important work,” Josh said. </p><p>“Some of us are,” Alice murmured. </p><p>“Josh is an agriculture major,” Arielle explained. “His big plan is dominating Washington’s marijuana market by his mid thirties,” </p><p>Alice snorted. </p><p>“I think it’s a cool plan,” Todd said. </p><p>“It’s very ambitious,” Quentin said. </p><p>Arielle smirked. </p><p>“Whatever, you guys underestimate the market,” Josh said. </p><p>“I think it’s more a matter of underestimating you,” Arielle said. </p><p>“So you admit you’re underestimating me,” Josh countered. </p><p>They continued to bicker, but Quentin became distracted by the view outside the window. </p><p>A shiny silver Volvo had pulled into the student lot, and parked near the front. Four students got out and were walking toward the campus. What was strange, was the number of students greeting them. People in the parking lot waved at them, people walking followed them to talk.</p><p>“Who are they?” Quentin interrupted the conversation. </p><p>“Huh?” Todd asked. </p><p>Quentin gestured out the window. </p><p>“Oh, them,” Todd said. “They rent this cottage in the forest and throw super cool parties. If you ever get the chance to, you have to go,”</p><p>They were all now looking out the window, except for Alice. </p><p>“The bohemian chic girl is Fen.” Arielle said, pointing. “The Indian girl who looks like she stepped off a magazine cover is Margo, the preppy black guy is Es, and the tall guy with the Oscar Wilde dandy vibe is Eliot,”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure that helped him,” Josh said sarcastically. </p><p>”No, I think I got it,” Quentin said. He was still distracted, looking out the window at them. They were all attractive. </p><p>Fen had her long brown hair up in a braid, with her green dress flowing around her. Margo was short even in the heels she was wearing, but she walked with a confidence that Quentin had never experienced in his entire life. Es was wearing a cream colored sweater, smiling down at Fen as they walked. </p><p>And Eliot. </p><p>Eliot was tall and walked gracefully. His brown hair was short and curly, and he wore a purple paisley button up. As they walked, he took Margo’s hand and twirled her as she smiled. </p><p>“I think they’re all like, <i>together</i>,” Todd said. </p><p>“What?” Quentin looked back at him, snapping back to reality. </p><p>“Margo and Es are always kissing, and Fen and Es hold hands a lot.” Todd explained. </p><p>“Rafe saw Fen and Margo making out at a party,” Josh added. “And Margo and Eliot are very, uh, affectionate.”</p><p>“Well, good for them.” Arielle shrugged. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not judging,” Josh said defensively. “They buy shit tons of weed from me for their parties, they’re cool in my book.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't realize until I started writing this how so much of Twilight's plot is completely tied to the fact that they're in high school (cafeteria/bio class/etc). So hopefully changing it to grad school doesn't read too strangely but honestly I couldn't write about high school students lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brakebills was beautiful. Clouds filtered the light through the windows and there were trees everywhere. But it was also just grad school. Lots of notes on environmental policy and wandering through hallways. </p><p>Julia had a break in between classes, and was sitting in the library deciding what to do. </p><p>Her phone buzzed. </p><p>It was a text from Marina.</p><p>
  <i>“want to get lunch?”</i>
</p><p>Julia recalled the campus map she had spent so long looking at. Not that it helped her find her classes much. </p><p>
  <i>“Sure, Welter’s Cafe?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“god no I never eat lunch on campus”</i>
</p><p>Then, moments later. </p><p>
  <i>“meet me in the parking lot in five”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Marina was standing up against a tree, looking at her phone. She looked up Julia. </p><p>“Good, you’re here,” Marina said. She started walking to her car. Julia followed her. </p><p>“Are you okay with Indian?” Marina asked, glancing back at her.</p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“Perfect,” she said. “It’s the best restaurant in town, and I know the owners, so it would have been a real pain in the ass if you said no,”</p><p>She unlocked her car, a black Mercedes sedan, and they both got in. </p><p>“How do you like Brakebills?” Marina asked, pulling out of the parking lot. </p><p>“It’s good,” Julia said. “The campus is beautiful,”</p><p>“You’re not giving a quote for the newspaper, I want the fun shit,” Marina said. </p><p>“I don’t have anything fun,” Julia said. “It’s the first day, and all my classes are about how the earth is dying,”</p><p>“Sounds like a party,” Marina said. </p><p>“That’s environmental science,” Julia agreed. </p><p>“I guess I’ll let it slide,” Marina said. </p><p>“Well, what's your hot gossip?” Julia said. </p><p>“I have Li,” Marina said. “He's supposed to be the <i>hot</i> poli sci professor. Which really just means he’s a man under forty,”</p><p>“Lame,” Julia agreed. </p><p>“And I saw Pete walking around,” Marina said. “You’ll probably meet him eventually if you stop by the garage enough. He’s kind of douchey. Philosophy major, carries around a briefcase,”</p><p>“Why are you friends with him?” Julia asked. </p><p>“He’s part of the group,” Marina said. “Plus, he’s nice to have around. He’s dependable. I just wouldn’t want to have lunch with him,”</p><p>“So I outrank Pete?” Julia joked. Marina smirked. </p><p>“That’s a low bar to aim for,” Marina said. “That’s the restaurant, by the way,”</p><p>Marina pulled the car into a parking lot and Julia saw a small Indian restaurant named The Muntjac. </p><p>“The name is awful branding,” Marina said. “But their tandoori chicken is like crack so I don’t think it matters,”</p><p>They both got out of the car. </p><p>“I asked Tick what it meant once,” Marina said. “I guess Muntjacs are a species of deer native to India. I think he was trying to be woodsy? Fuck if I know,”</p><p>She held the door open for Julia. They both walked in and were greeted by a plump young man. His face broke into a big smile. </p><p>“Marina! And a friend!” he said.</p><p>“Julia,” Marina supplied. </p><p>“Lovely, it’s nice to meet you, let's get you a table right away,” he said. </p><p>He led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. He hurried away. </p><p>“That’s Benedict,” Marina whispered conspiratorially. “Talk about gossip—”</p><p>Benedict came back with menus. </p><p>“Here are your menus,” Benedict said. “Can I get drinks for you two?”</p><p>“Coffee,” Marina said. </p><p>“Make that two coffees,” Julia said. </p><p>“Perfect,” Benedict smiled and walked away. </p><p>“Anyway, Tick’s wife passed away a long time ago—” Marina started. </p><p>“Tick is the owner?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Marina said. “Tick owns this place. So—”</p><p>Benedict hurried back with their coffees. Marina made a face at being interrupted. </p><p>“Here you go,” Benedict said. “Do we need a little more time?”</p><p>“I think we’re good,” Julia said. “The tandoori chicken came highly recommended,”</p><p>“An excellent choice,” Benedict said. “Marina, your usual?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Marina said.</p><p>Marina waited until Benedict had walked away. </p><p>“Tick’s wife passed away,” Marina repeated. “Benedict’s parents got divorced when he was in high school. Tick and Benedict’s mom, Elena, have been dating, and I think they’re going to get engaged,”</p><p>“Very juicy gossip,” Julia nodded. </p><p>Marina took a sip of her coffee. </p><p>“Benedict was at the garage and he started crying when I asked about it. Said he was just so happy for their future,” Marina said. </p><p>“How many people hang out at that garage?” Julia asked. </p><p>“A rotating pack of troublemakers,” Marina said. </p><p>“Speaking of,” Julia said. “What’s up with Kady and Penny?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marina asked. </p><p>“They’re sort of young to be running a garage by themselves right? And they did my car for free, isn’t that weird?” Julia pressed. </p><p>“It was Penny’s dad’s garage. And then his parents wanted to do some early retirement thing, move to Florida. Penny wanted to keep running it so they just put the building in his name,” Marina said. </p><p>Marina sighed. </p><p>“They’re really trying to make it work,” Marina said. “Trying to be the best around. Good customer service, equipment, that kind of shit. I just want them to explore other options. The garage doesn’t have to be their whole lives,”</p><p>“Ok guys, hot plates coming in,” Benedict announced. </p><p>Benedict was walking towards them with a tray of food. He set the plates down on the table with a flourish. Julia started eating. </p><p>“Holy shit,” she said, taking another bite. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have doubted me,” Marina said, smug. </p><p>“I never will again,” Julia promised. </p><p>They ate in silence for a while. </p><p>“So what’s your juicy story, why come to Forks?” Marina asked. </p><p>“I’m from here,” Julia said. “Or my mom is, anyway. She didn’t like to talk about it. She didn’t want me to come visit my grandma,”</p><p>“What a bitch,” Marina said. She paused. “Should I not say that about your mom?”</p><p>“No it’s fine, it’s true,” Julia said. She took a bite of chicken. </p><p>“I saved up to come on my own but my grandma, uh, died. Left me all her stuff,” Julia said. </p><p>Marina sat back in her chair. </p><p>“Wait,” Marina said. “Is that the shit you were talking about with Kady? And you let me bust in and talk about Brakebills like a callous bitch?”</p><p>“I mean it was fine, I never even met her,” Julia said. </p><p>“Whatever, go on,” Marina said. </p><p>“So my friend Quentin and I moved into the house and were just gonna see things go,” Julia said. </p><p>“You and Quentin dating?” Marina asked. </p><p>“God no, never, he’s like my brother,” Julia said. </p><p>“Just asking,” Marina shrugged.</p><p>A man in an apron with a bushy mustache came out with a plate of samosas. He set them on their table. </p><p>“Some extras on the house for my favorite customer,” he said. </p><p>“You’re too kind,” Marina said. “Tick this Julia, Julia this is Tick,”</p><p>“The food is amazing, really good,” Julia said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Tick said. “Of course my Anna’s girlfriend would have such nice friends,”</p><p>Marina ducked her head and smiled. </p><p>“Nice meeting you Julia,” Tick said. “Just let me know if you girls need anything else!”</p><p>Tick went back to the kitchen. Julia raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“So when you said you knew the owner…” Julia said. </p><p>“I’m dating his daughter,” Marina said. </p><p>“Ah,” Julia said. </p><p>“In my defense,” Marina said. “I was a regular before that, so I don’t just come here for the free shit,”</p><p>“But it is a factor,” Julia guessed. </p><p>“Well, I’m not going to turn it down,” Marina said. She took a bite of a samosa. </p><p>“What’s she like?” Julia asked. </p><p>Marina gave an uncharacteristically genuine smile. </p><p>“Anna’s amazing. Smartest person I know,” Marina said.</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Julia said. </p><p>Marina pointed at her with a samosa. </p><p>“Are you queer or am I projecting?” Marina asked. </p><p>“Bi,” Julia said. “So’s Quentin. It was a big bonding thing for us back in high school,”</p><p>“Cheers to that,” Marina said. They clinked coffee mugs. </p><p>“I’m glad you forced me to be friends with you.” Julia said. </p><p>“Me too,” Marina said. “Gross, that’s enough sentiment for one lunch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marina is a lesbian and she has a girlfriend I'm sorry I don't make the rules I just report facts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that Quentin and Arielle both had class with Professor Lipson. They left Welter’s Cafe together and strolled through the halls to class.</p><p>“What do you think of Todd?” Arielle asked. </p><p>“Todd? I don’t- he’s um—” Quentin stammered. </p><p>“He’s a little much,” Arielle said. </p><p>“Yes. Much.” Quentin nodded. </p><p>“His heart’s in the right place. Like a very earnest golden retriever. I’m glad he dragged you over to us,” she said. </p><p>“I mean, I wouldn’t say dragged exactly,” Quentin said. </p><p>Arielle raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Maybe sort of,” he conceded. She laughed. </p><p>“So how are you liking it here?” Arielle asked. </p><p>“It’s different,” Quentin said. “Which is what I wanted, so that’s good,” </p><p>“Where are you from?” Arielle asked. </p><p>“Phoenix,” Quentin said. </p><p>“So, very different then,” Arielle said. “Why Forks? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love it here, but it’s not exactly a popular destination,”</p><p>“Uh, my best friend was moving here, so I sort of tagged along,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Cool,” Arielle said. “Well, Forks is great. Hopefully it’s a good kind of different,”</p><p>“Hopefully.” Quentin agreed. Arielle stopped in front of a door. </p><p>“This is her room,” she said. They went and sat down in the back together. </p><p>“I had her in undergrad, she’s good,” Arielle whispered. </p><p>Professor Lipson was rummaging through one of her desk drawers. Her short hair was curled, and she wore a dark blue blouse. </p><p>“<i>Shit</i>!” She swore as something from the drawer fell. </p><p>“A little high strung.” Arielle added. </p><p>Professor Lipson shoved the drawer closed and stood up straight. </p><p>“Right then,” Professor Lipson said. “Let’s talk about historical romantic poetry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heading home?” Arielle asked. They walked down the hallway out of the class. </p><p>“My friend is still in class, I’m gonna wait for her,” Quentin said. </p><p>Arielle nodded. </p><p>“You should wait in the library,” she said. “Best place on campus. It’s just up one floor to the right,”</p><p>“That's a good idea, thank you,” Quentin said. </p><p>“No problem,” Arielle smiled. “See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>She smiled and departed down another hallway. Quentin took his map out of his bag, following Arielle’s directions to the library. </p><p>The library was cozy, tightly packed rows of bookcases. A bored looking man was sitting at the front desk reading a Russian poetry collection. A sign pointed out a staircase to another section. </p><p>Quentin kept walking to the back of the library, which was surprisingly large. There were several round tables near the back window. It had started drizzling, and the drops were tapping against the glass. </p><p>There was an empty table in the corner. Quentin put his bag on the floor and sat down. </p><p>He started to take his laptop out of his bag, when he got an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He glanced over to the next table. </p><p>Eliot was sitting there. And was staring at Quentin. </p><p>Eliot quickly looked away, frowning, leg bouncing. Quentin looked back to his bag, fumbling for his laptop. He put the laptop on the table and opened it, turning it on.  </p><p>He peered over at Eliot. Eliot was beautiful. His strong nose and jawline gave him the appearance of a Greek statue. But his appearance was undercut by his obvious discomfort. He almost looked angry. </p><p>Quentin cautiously started typing. In a fluid motion, Eliot snatched up his things and walked out of the library. </p><p><i>That was weird. Quentin thought.</i> </p><p> </p><p>Quentin got a text from Julia that she was waiting in the truck. The drizzle from earlier had turned into rain, and crossing the parking lot didn’t seem fun. </p><p>Quentin navigated his way to one of the building’s exits. He covered his head with his bag before bracing the rain, hurrying to the truck. </p><p>He got inside quickly, dropping his bag at his feet. He looked over at Julia. Her hair was damp and she was smiling at him. </p><p>“I think we need to invest in umbrellas,” she said. </p><p>“Apparently,” Quentin said. </p><p>“How was your day? Other than the surprise shower,” Julia asked, pulling out of the parking lot. </p><p>“Fine. Long.” Quentin said. “My professors were a little weird, but the classes were good,”</p><p>“Same,” Julia nodded. </p><p>“I um, made some friends, I guess? I think you’d be happy about that,” Quentin said. </p><p>“I mean, you don’t have to impress me with your life choices. But that’s nice. Do you like them?” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” Quentin said. “One of them, Todd, he’s kind of intense. But it was good,”</p><p>The rain prattled against the roof of the truck. </p><p>“There was one weird thing though,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Good weird?” Julia asked. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Quentin said. “There’s this guy Eliot, my friends said that his friends are like,  really popular around here,”</p><p>“Is he cute?” Julia asked. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, but that’s not important to the story,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Fine, go on,” Julia said. </p><p>“I went to the library and sat down at the table next to him and he seemed really, I don’t know, upset,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Maybe he’s just a dick,” Julia said. “It’s probably nothing,”</p><p>“Probably.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Okay, cool,” Julia said. “Now let me tell you about the restaurant Marina and I went to for lunch. It was amazing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering if the golden retriever line is a reference to Mike Newton, you're right and we should be friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Q?” Julia knocked on Quentin’s door. </p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia opened the door. Quentin was laying sideways on his bed reading a copy of one of the Narnia books. </p><p>“Got big plans for the day?” Julia asked. </p><p>“I'm reading, what do you want?” Quentin said. </p><p>“I’m going to the mechanic shop to see Marina and Kady,” Julia said. </p><p>“Couldn’t you have texted me that? Or left a note or something?” Quentin complained. </p><p>“Too impersonal. I'll see you at dinner,” Julia said. </p><p>“Have fun,” Quentin said, already back to reading. </p><p>Julia rolled her eyes and closed the door. She grabbed her keys and went out to the truck. </p><p>It really did run well, despite its age. They had done a good job on it. </p><p>She drove to the garage, parking next to a car she recognized as Marina’s. The bell on the door jingled as Julia walked in.</p><p>“Back here!” Marina called. </p><p>Julia went through the doorway to the garage. It wasn’t big, only large enough for a few cars. Kady was working on the engine of a black Dodge sedan. </p><p>Marina and another woman were sitting on the ground in the corner. Julia walked over to them and sat down on the floor. </p><p>“Hey, this is Anna, by the way,” Marina said. </p><p>Anna had long black hair that tumbled down her back. Her pale pink floral blouse contrasted against her brown skin. </p><p>“Julia,” Julia said. “Nice to meet you,”</p><p>“You’re Rina’s new Brakebills friend,” Anna said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Julia nodded. </p><p>“Good,” Anna said. “She kept complaining about how lonely she was,”</p><p>Marina scowled. </p><p>“I wouldn’t phrase it like that,” Marina said. </p><p>“I would,” Anna said. </p><p>“Shit, could one of you hand me that box,” Kady said. </p><p>“What box, Kady?” Anna asked. </p><p>“The orange one with tools in it,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia looked around. The box was right next to her. </p><p>“I got it,” Julia said. </p><p>She picked up the box, which was surprisingly heavy. Though, it was full of tools, so maybe that made sense. She took it over to where Kady was working. </p><p>“Where do you want it?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady turned away from the engine and looked up at her. </p><p>“The floor is fine, thanks,” Kady said. </p><p>“No problem,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady smiled and turned back to her work. Julia went back to sit down. </p><p>“So Anna, what do you do?” Julia asked. </p><p>“She supports me on my journey to be the best lesbian in local government,” Marina said. </p><p>“You’re joking, but it takes up a lot of my time,” Anna said. </p><p>“The future of Washington is worth it,” Marina said. </p><p>“I help with the financial side of the restaurant,” Anna answered seriously. </p><p>“Anna has a very impressive business degree,” Marina explained. </p><p>“From a public college, because money doesn’t grow on trees,” Anna said. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Marina said. “Brakebills is an investment. I’m building a network of political connections,”</p><p>“Yes, love,” Anna said. </p><p>“And most of it’s from the college fund, so it’s like investing someone else’s money,” Marina continued. </p><p>“I’m sorry I even brought it up,” Anna said. </p><p>Kady snorted. </p><p>“And you’re doing science, Julia?” Anna asked. </p><p>“I’m studying environmental science,” Julia said. </p><p>“You know,” Marina said. “If you plan on staying here long term, there’s a lot of use for that here,”</p><p>“Yeah,” Julia said. “I’m still sort of figuring things out right now,</p><p>Anna nodded. </p><p>“Rina told me,” she said. </p><p>“Don’t be pissed at me, I tell her everything,” Marina said. </p><p>“I’m not,” Julia said. “At least I don’t have to explain it all over again,”</p><p>“Good,” Marina said. </p><p>“My point was,” Anna said. “When my mother passed away, it shifted a lot of things in my life, changed a lot of things. I know it’s not the same thing, but be open to things being different,”</p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said. </p><p>The room became quiet. The metallic sounds of Kady’s tools filled the room. </p><p>“Jesus,” Marina said. “It always turns into sad shit with you guys,”</p><p>“What would you like to talk about then?” Anna asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, let me think,” Marina said. </p><p>“Where’s Penny?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady scoffed. </p><p>“He’s off picking up parts for a side project he wants to do. Some old motorcycle he wants to fix up,” Kady said. </p><p>“Is it fixable?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Probably,” Kady said. “I’m not gonna stop him. It’s just funny he’s so excited.” </p><p>“I figured out what I want to talk about,” Marina said. “Kady, have you seen Pete’s briefcase?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you finish the series while I was gone?” Julia asked. </p><p>“No, I mean, not the whole thing. I took breaks,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Good,” Julia said. “Come on, we’re making dinner,”</p><p>“I don’t know how helpful I’ll be,” Quentin said. </p><p>“I need a sous chef,” Julia said. “Besides, you’ll learn,”</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Quentin asked. </p><p>He walked over to the kitchen counter. Julia was heating up a pot of water. </p><p>“Can you dice vegetables?” Julia asked</p><p>“Yes,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Great.” Julia slid a cutting board over to him, along with some carrots and celery. </p><p>“Don’t cut your finger off,” she said, handing him a knife. </p><p>“I have stepped foot in a kitchen before, you know,” Quentin said. </p><p>“To take things out of the fridge,” Julia countered. </p><p>“Ha ha,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia was dicing an onion. </p><p>“How was the garage?”</p><p>“Good—” Julia said. She looked over at him. </p><p>“Ok,” Julia said. “Hold the knife like this, and your other hand shouldn’t be so close to the knife. No grievous injuries in my kitchen,”</p><p>Julia dumped the onion into a pan. Quentin started chopping again. </p><p>“This is better,” Quentin admitted. </p><p>“Your welcome,” Julia smirked. “The garage was good, I met Marina’s girlfriend,”</p><p>Quentin nodded. He had finished his pile of carrots and moved on to the celery. </p><p>“And Kady was working on a car the whole time, but she was there,” Julia said. </p><p>“They’re cool, I like hanging around them,” Julia said. </p><p>“Not more than me, obviously.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Obviously,” Julia said.  “You’re my sous chef.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why Miss Meyer likes cars so dang much but of my issues with her it even doesn't crack the top ten list so I decided to roll with it (I can't make any promises about the accuracy of the car stuff though)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was good. Great even. Quentin had interesting classes and interesting friends. Still, he was troubled by his strange interaction with Eliot. </p>
<p>Eliot wasn’t there the next day. He didn’t arrive with his friends, and he wasn’t at the library. It continued on through the rest of the week. </p>
<p>It was a noticeable enough absence that Todd mentioned it to him as they walked to the cafe. </p>
<p>“Where do you think Eliot’s gone?” Todd asked. </p>
<p>“H-What?” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Eliot,” Todd said. “I think he’s probably taking a little vacation. Which isn’t responsible this early in the school year, let me tell you. Once, my friend and I decided to go to Vegas instead of studying for midterms. Great weekend, terrible grade,”</p>
<p>Quentin didn’t even know why it mattered so much to him. He didn’t know Eliot. He had never even talked to him. They crossed paths once, which was weird but most likely meaningless. </p>
<p>And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Maybe it was a crush. Or anxiety. It wasn’t helping that Eliot had now seemingly vanished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t see the appeal of reading about a Jesus lion,” Arielle said. </p>
<p>“I mean it’s not, I mean yes, but if you look past that—” Quentin said.</p>
<p>“You can keep loving your Narnia, I’m not attacking it,” Arielle said. </p>
<p>“What about Lord of the Rings?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>Arielle shrugged. </p>
<p>“It’s fine. Not for me,” she said. </p>
<p>“I hope you understand that this is like, physically painful for me,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>Arielle laughed. </p>
<p>“Have you read any Discworld?” Arielle asked. </p>
<p>Quentin shook his head. </p>
<p>“Not that much, I don’t think,” he said. </p>
<p>“There’s like a billion of them,” she said. “Get started on that and get back to me,”</p>
<p>Quentin nodded. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” Arielle smiled. </p>
<p>Arielle walked down another hallway, and Quentin made his way to the library. </p>
<p>He walked past the bookcases. He had become pretty familiar with the library over his first weeks at Brakebills. The cluster of tables in the back was always fairly empty and peaceful. </p>
<p>Eliot was sitting at one of the tables.  </p>
<p>Quentin sat down at his favorite corner table, resisting the urge to look over. </p>
<p>“Hello.” </p>
<p>Quentin looked up. Eliot was standing at his table, his hand on the chair across from him. </p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“N-no,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>Eliot sat down. </p>
<p>“My name is Eliot Waugh,” he said. “I’m afraid I made a bad impression the other day. Usually try to learn everyone’s name. Helps me to be a fabulous host. That little disappearing act was extremely out of character, I promise,” </p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Quentin said. “I’m Quentin. Quentin Coldwater,”</p>
<p>Eliot raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Quentin Coldwater?” he said. </p>
<p>Quentin nodded. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Quentin Coldwater,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Yes, um, you too,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“So, Quentin Coldwater. You’re new to Brakebills,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just moved to Forks,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Why Forks?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“Wanted something different,” Quentin said. “Change in scenery,”</p>
<p>“Didn’t like the scenery before?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“It was Arizona, so, fine I guess. I just thought shaking things up would be nice,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Eliot hummed. “Did you come alone? A solitary expedition?”</p>
<p>“No, uh, my friend Julia was moving here and I sort of just came along,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“No shame in that,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Are you from Forks?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“God no,” Eliot said. “My friends and I moved here from New York,”</p>
<p>“Why did you come to Forks?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“Es thought Brakebills had a good graduate program. As long as we stuck together and I could throw parties it didn’t matter to me,” Eliot shrugged. </p>
<p>“That’s nice, that you all moved together. Because one of you wanted to,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“We’re very close,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin tucked his hair behind his ear. </p>
<p>“I’ve heard that before,” Quentin said. “That you host good parties,”</p>
<p>“Really?” Eliot smiled. “Well, there’s going to be one Friday night. You should come. See my talents firsthand,”</p>
<p>Quentin nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, sure,” Quentin agreed. </p>
<p>“I thought I’d have to do more convincing,” Eliot admitted. </p>
<p>“I don’t look like a party person?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“Sorry for assuming,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“I mean, it's true I guess, just annoying that it’s so obvious,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s anything obvious about you, Quentin Coldwater,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin blinked.</p>
<p>Quentin’s phone lit up on the table. Eliot arched an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I think you got a text,” he said. </p>
<p>“Right,” Quentin said, looking at his phone. “It’s my friend Julia. She’s done with class, she’s waiting in her truck for me,”</p>
<p>“Until next time, Quentin Coldwater?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“Just Quentin, please,” Quentin said, picking up his bag. </p>
<p>“Just Quentin. And you’ll come to the party?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“Um, yes. Yeah. Okay, I um, have to go. Goodbye, Eliot,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Bye, Quentin,” Eliot smirked. </p>
<p>Quentin walked out of the library and made his way out of the building. It wasn’t quite raining, but the air still hung heavy with clouds. </p>
<p>He walked along the brick pathways to the parking lot, and got into the truck. Julia turned down her music. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she said. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Quentin said. “Something weird happened again,”</p>
<p>“Bad weird?” Julia asked. She pulled the truck out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>“Good, I think,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“You need to work on how vague your stories are,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Can I just tell it?” Quentin complained.  </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“It was Eliot again,” Quentin said. “But, like, this time, he came up and introduced himself, and he said he was sorry for last time, and he invited me to his party this Friday. So, I don’t know what means,”</p>
<p>“I think it means he wants you to come to his party,” Julia deadpanned. </p>
<p>Quentin huffed. </p>
<p>“You’re not helpful,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“I never said I was,” Julia said. </p>
<p>Quentin rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Should I go to the party?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“Did you say you’d go?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Then yes. Especially if he asked you to come,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. “I guess that makes sense. Do you want to come?”</p>
<p>“Can’t, working on a paper,” Julia said. “Look at us, living the grad school experience.”</p>
<p>“Thrilling.” Quentin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've never read the Narnia books and my beta was shocked and appalled, especially because of all the Narnia references I put in. I would argue that just because Quentin has read Narnia doesn't mean I have to but I do see her point</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia and Marina were at lunch at The Muntjac. They went more often than was probably healthy, or financially responsible. But it was delicious, and Julia ended up with lots of leftovers for dinner. And a good portion of it was free.</p>
<p>“I just think that if you’re going to have a class on elections, you spend more time on the history of voting by mail,” Marina complained. </p>
<p>Julia nodded. Sometimes Marina would go on animated rants. Julia was fairly sure she wasn’t supposed to offer advice, just react appropriately. </p>
<p>“But to be fair, it is my easiest class,” Marina said. </p>
<p>Julia ate a bite of her chicken saag. </p>
<p>“Are you going to the garage later?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Can’t. Anna and I have plans,” Marina said. </p>
<p>“Cute, what are you guys doing?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Some romance movie. You should still go though, Penny and Kady will probably be there,” Marina said. </p>
<p>Julia still hadn’t met Penny. Kady and Penny seemed to take a tag team approach to running the garage. One of them was often out running errands. Marina seemed to prefer visiting when Kady was there, and Julia hadn’t yet gone there alone. </p>
<p>“Really?” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you can just show up. That’s what I do.” Marina said. </p>
<p>“Alright, yeah.” Julia said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mechanic shop had become familiar to Julia over her scattered visits. The jingle of the bell was a welcoming sound. </p>
<p>“Hello!” Julia called. </p>
<p>She walked through to the back. Kady wasn’t there. Instead, a man was sitting on a stool next to a motorcycle, surrounded by tools. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Julia said. “I thought Kady would be here, I’m sorry,”</p>
<p>He looked up at her. He had brown skin and short messy hair. </p>
<p>“No problem, she’s just running errands. She’ll be back soon,” he said. “You’re Julia, right?”</p>
<p>Julia nodded. </p>
<p>“And you’re Penny,” she said. </p>
<p>“In the flesh,” Penny said. </p>
<p>“Is that your side project?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Damn, you guys talk shit about me when I’m not around, huh?” Penny said. </p>
<p>“Only a little bit,” Julia smiled. “I know you’re really excited about your new motorcycle,”</p>
<p>“This is a Honda XL 250, produced through the seventies and eighties. It’s like a street legal dirt bike,” Penny explained. </p>
<p>“So, a motorcycle,” Julia said. </p>
<p>She walked up to the bike, examining it. </p>
<p>“Can I help?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“You wanna help?” Penny asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Julia said. “Kady asked me to hand her tools once, but it’s mostly just sitting around. I asked if if she wanted anything, and she said she wanted me to sit there,” </p>
<p>Penny laughed. </p>
<p>“That sounds like her. Yeah, alright, just don’t break anything. Bring over that stool,” Penny said. </p>
<p>Julia dragged the stool over and sat down next to Penny. </p>
<p>“I appreciate your confidence in me,” Julia said sarcastically. </p>
<p>“Maybe you break shit real easily, I don’t know yet,” Penny shrugged. </p>
<p>He moved the front wheel. </p>
<p>“Hand me that wrench,” Penny said. </p>
<p>Julia handed him the wrench he was pointing at. </p>
<p>“What are we doing?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“You ask a lot of questions,” Penny said. “We’re taking off this wheel,”</p>
<p>“So we have to take the bolts off,” Julia guessed. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Penny said. </p>
<p>He started taking off the bolts holding on the wheel. </p>
<p>“You wanna do one?” Penny asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Julia nodded. </p>
<p>Penny handed her the wrench. Julia started to loosen one of the last final bolts. </p>
<p>“Here,” Penny said. </p>
<p>He placed his hand over hers. </p>
<p>Penny guided her hand as they loosened the bolt together. Julia looked up at him. </p>
<p>“There,” he smiled.</p>
<p>He held the bolt up in triumph before putting it in the pile with the others. </p>
<p>“Now just the axle,” Penny said. </p>
<p>He fiddled a little with the wheel before looking at Julia. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna take the wheel off, you should move back a little,” Penny said. </p>
<p>“Right,” Julia said. </p>
<p>She stood up. Penny lifted the wheel off and set it on the ground. </p>
<p>Julia held her hand up for a high five. Penny smirked but accepted. They sat back down. </p>
<p>“So, slow day?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Penny said. “Not great for business, but good if you have other shit to work on,”</p>
<p>“Like a Honda XP 520,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“XL 250,” Penny said. </p>
<p>“I was very close,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“It was impressive,” Penny said. </p>
<p>“Business is good though, right?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s good,” Penny said. </p>
<p>Penny started doing something under the seat. </p>
<p>“It’s expensive, all the parts and equipment and shit. Gotta make sure you make a profit. But the garage was already paid off, used to be my dad’s,”</p>
<p>“Marina told me,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Fucking gossip,” Penny complained. </p>
<p>Julia laughed. </p>
<p>“It was cool. We got our own garage when they moved. And they gave us the house. It’s not paid off, but we’re working on it,” Penny said. </p>
<p>Julia nodded. </p>
<p>“That’s nice,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Penny said. </p>
<p>Julia watched him as he worked. He looked at the bike with concentration. </p>
<p>The bell jingled. </p>
<p>“I’m back,” Kady called. </p>
<p>“Julia’s here,” Penny called back.  </p>
<p>Kady walked through the doorway. </p>
<p>“Marina said you wouldn’t mind if I just showed up,” Julia said. </p>
<p>Kady shrugged, walking over to the bike. </p>
<p>“Course I don’t,” she said. “How’s it going?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t broken anything,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“She’s been helping,” Penny said. </p>
<p>“I loosened one bolt,” Julia corrected. </p>
<p>“It was important,” Penny said. </p>
<p>Kady smiled. She pulled up a stool next to Julia. </p>
<p>“Lemme see,” Kady said. </p>
<p>Kady leaned in and looked at the engine. </p>
<p>“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Kady said. </p>
<p>“How often are you guys going to work on it?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Why, you itching to help some more?” Penny teased. </p>
<p>“I've proven my competency,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“I’ll text you when motorcycle shit is happening.” Kady said. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Julia said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to the twilight fan wiki for having a vehicle page listing every make and model of every vehicle in the twilight series</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library was quiet as Quentin walked in. The librarian was sitting at his usual desk and didn’t even look up as he walked past. </p>
<p>At the corner tables was Eliot, sitting languidly with eyes closed. </p>
<p>“Don’t mind me, come sit,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin sat down. </p>
<p>“Don’t you have something you should be doing?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>Eliot hummed and opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“But that sounds so boring, doesn’t it, dear Quentin?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“What about reading?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“God no, I hate reading,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin’s brow furrowed. </p>
<p>“How do you do class work?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“A careful balance of luck and perseverance. And, it’s chemistry. Very little reading,” Eliot explained. </p>
<p>“Why do you come to the library? In case you haven’t noticed, there’s only books here,” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>Eliot smiled. </p>
<p>“My friends and I have very different schedules. It’s a quiet place to wait,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah, my friend’s classes end after mine and we share her car, so…” </p>
<p>“That would be the friend you moved with?” Eliot asked. </p>
<p>“Julia, yeah,” Quentin said. “She’s smart, doing some fancy science degree, you’d like her,”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I would,” Eliot said. “So, I take it you’re more into reading than science?”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Quentin said. “And I read for fun too. Just, you know, so I don’t shock you when I take out a book,”</p>
<p>“I’m shaken to my core,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Eliot smiled. Quentin looked in his bag. </p>
<p>“I have Howl's Moving Castle, if you feel like borrowing some fantasy,” he joked.  </p>
<p>“No thank you,” Eliot said. “Besides, I can't imagine how well it would go. Margo has been telling me for years to get evaluated for dyslexia, but I think at this point it doesn’t really matter,” </p>
<p>“Oh, well, I mean, if you’re still in school then it’s probably a good idea, right? You could maybe get um, audiobooks, or something,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>Eliot hummed. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” he said. </p>
<p>“How long have you known Margo? Years, you said?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>Eliot smiled fondly. </p>
<p>“I’ve known Margo and Fen a countless number of years. I honestly have no idea when we met. I know we met Es a few years after,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear. </p>
<p>“Julia and I have been friends since we were kids. I feel like we’ve known each other forever,” he said. </p>
<p>“It’s good to have people like that,” Eliot agreed. </p>
<p>Quentin’s phone vibrated in his bag. </p>
<p>“I think that’s your ride,” Eliot smiled. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I should go,” Quentin said, not yet moving. </p>
<p>“My party on Friday, don’t forget,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Right, yes, of course, that,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Quentin,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Bye,” Quentin said, scooping up his stuff and getting up. </p>
<p>He made his way past the tables. </p>
<p>“Quentin,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin turned back to look at him. He was sitting up, the back window casting a soft light on him. </p>
<p>“I am actually looking forward to seeing you at the party,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin nodded. </p>
<p>“So am I,” he said. </p>
<p>“Good.” Eliot smiled. </p>
<p>“Okay, um, bye.” Quentin said. </p>
<p>He walked out of the library and made his way to the truck. </p>
<p>The clouds hung heavy in the air outside but it was not raining, making for a quiet walk. Quentin got in. </p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Julia complained. </p>
<p>She pulled the truck out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>“I was, uh, talking to Eliot,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>Julia glanced at him, eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>“Really?” she said. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t anything interesting,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Julia said, dissatisfied. </p>
<p>They drove past a cluster of stores. </p>
<p>“Marina and I are going over to the garage,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“You’re going over there a lot,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“So?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m just saying,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“I like them,” Julia said. “Marina’s a good friend. And I like seeing Kady work. It’s really impressive, I don’t know how she does it. She knows so much stuff,”</p>
<p>“I mean, you know a lot too,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Obviously,” Julia said. “But she knows a lot of practical things. Everything I know is theoretical, I couldn’t fix a car. It’s cool,”</p>
<p>Quentin nodded. </p>
<p>“And Penny is more laid back. Kady is so focused, but he doesn’t mind me helping out,” she continued. </p>
<p>Quentin hummed, looking out the window. </p>
<p>“It’s probably a pain in the ass for them having me there all the time, but it’s fun. I like it,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Well I’m um, happy for your new interest in cars. Watching them being fixed, more specifically.” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Great.” Julia said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like you could do a small bingo card with all the fantasy references in this fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kady had texted Julia that some “motorcycle shit” was happening. Julia was secretly pleased, because she wasn’t fully convinced that they had wanted to include her.</p><p>She drove to the garage, parking in the front. She walked through the front door.</p><p>“Hi,” she called.</p><p>She walked through the doorway to the back. Kady and Penny were sitting around the bike, mid conversation. More progress had been made on the motorcycle, in that it looked even more dismantled than before.</p><p>“Hey,” Penny said, looking up at her.</p><p>“Looks like a lot of pieces,” Julia observed.</p><p>“It’s a process,” Kady said.</p><p>Julia dragged over a stool and sat down.</p><p>“We ordered pizza,” Penny said.</p><p>“Nice,” Julia said. “What were you guys just talking about?”</p><p>“The brake calipers,” Penny said.</p><p>“It needs new ones,” Kady said.</p><p>“The ones it has aren't bad, it’ll be fine,” Penny said.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit, it’s old and they’re worn out. You just don’t wanna wait for more parts,” Kady said.</p><p>“I mean, stopping is a pretty important part of driving right?” Julia offered.</p><p>They both looked at her.</p><p>“So maybe you should get new ones just to be safe?” Julia said.</p><p>“Exactly,” Kady nodded.</p><p>Penny sighed.</p><p>“Damn, you two are dangerous together. Fine, I’ll get some,” Penny said.</p><p>Julia smiled.</p><p>“Okay, good. Julia, could you hand me that toolbox behind you?” Kady asked.</p><p>Julia handed her the tools and watched as they started working.</p><p>“How did you get into cars?” Julia asked. “Kady, I mean. I know Penny started because his dad used to run this place,”</p><p>“Started hanging around Penny at the garage,” Kady said.</p><p>“I knew that I was gonna take over the shop one day and she wanted to be involved,” Penny said.</p><p>“That’s cute,” Julia said.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re real adorable,” Kady said.</p><p>Julia laughed. Penny smirked.</p><p>“What about you?” Kady asked. “Why the environment stuff?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Julia said. “I guess I just want to help the planet. Sounds silly when I say it like that. Like a hippie tree hugger,”</p><p>“Sounds sweet,” Kady said.</p><p>Julia blushed.</p><p>“How long have you guys been running the shop together?” Julia asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Couple years now?” Kady said, looking at Penny.</p><p>“We’ve made a lot of changes, got a lot of new equipment. Redid the floors, that was the big thing,” Penny said.</p><p>Julia looked down at the polished concrete floors.</p><p>“It looks nice,” Julia said.</p><p>“The old floor was all cracked,” Penny said.</p><p>“Still wanna redo the front room, but that can wait,” Kady added.</p><p>The doorbell jingled.</p><p>“Pizza,” Kady announced. “Penny, you deal with it,”</p><p>“I’m busy!” he complained.</p><p>“It’s getting cold, quickly!” Kady said.</p><p>“The death of me, I swear,” Penny grumbled as he walked away.</p><p>“I could have done it,” Julia said.</p><p>“Nah,” Kady said. “He acts tough, but he’s a big softie,”</p><p>“Sounds like someone else I know,” Julia said.</p><p>Kady looked back at her. She stared at Julia’s eyes, searching her expression for something.</p><p>Penny came back into the room.</p><p>“It’s still hot, no one gets to complain,” Penny said.</p><p>“Sounds like a challenge,” Kady said.</p><p>She put her tools down and wiped her hands on her pants.</p><p>They all took slices and started eating.</p><p>“So, what’s your plan when you finish it?” Julia asked.</p><p>“Ride it,” Penny said.</p><p>“Like, around Forks?” Julia asked.</p><p>“Nah, probably just for fun,” Penny said.</p><p>“He’s gonna display it and stare at it all day,” Kady said.</p><p>Julia laughed.</p><p>“I get to be there when you ride it, right?” Julia asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you're in, girl,” Penny said.</p><p>“Cool,” Julia nodded.</p><p>“Are you gonna wanna ride it?” Penny asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t trust my life in the hands of a Honda XL 250,” Julia said.</p><p>“You got the name right at least,” Penny observed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Julia said.</p><p>“We did the truck and you trust that,” Penny said.</p><p>“The truck has four wheels. And is fully enclosed,” Julia said.</p><p>“You don’t have to go on it. This is Penny’s passion project anyway.” Kady said.</p><p>Julia nodded.</p><p>“Why are you so excited about this bike?” Julia asked.</p><p>Penny sighed.</p><p>“It was the first one I really got into, when I started learning about cars and shit. Never thought I’d own one. It’s just cool, I guess,” Penny explained.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> adorable.” Julia said.</p><p>Kady laughed. Penny rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You two are the worst,” he said. “Come on, let’s get back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Julia unlocked the front door and let herself in. Quentin was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.</p><p>“Hey,” he said.</p><p>“Hey,” Julia said. “I stayed there a while, sorry I didn’t text,”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Quentin said.</p><p>Julia sat down at the table.</p><p>“I see you handled dinner,” she joked.</p><p>“I am a functioning adult most of the time,” Quentin said.</p><p>He took another bite. They sat in silence.</p><p>“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Quentin said. “But, do you like them? Kady and Penny?”</p><p>“Of course I do, I’m friends with them,” Julia said.</p><p>Quentin shook his head.</p><p>“I mean, like, <em>like like</em> them,” Quentin said. “Just, like, the way you talk about them sometimes, I don’t know,”</p><p>Julia huffed.</p><p>“I’m not eight, Quentin,” she said. “And besides, they’re together. I’m not a homewrecker. Or, garage-wrecker,”</p><p>“Do you though?” Quentin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Julia said. “Maybe. It’s complicated. The fact that it’s both of them, that they’re together. It doesn’t matter. It’s just a very inconvenient crush,”</p><p>Quentin nodded.</p><p>“Do you <em>like like</em> Eliot?” Julia smirked.</p><p>Quentin sighed.</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t know. I think it’s just in like, weird unrequited crush territory,” he said.</p><p>“I get that,” Julia said.</p><p>Quentin took his plate to the sink.</p><p>“Why can’t it just be simple?” Quentin muttered.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe we pissed off Cupid or something,” Julia said.</p><p>She walked over to the living room.</p><p>“You want to watch Buffy?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Quentin said.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>get it she's a hippie tree hugger because she's our lady of the tree??? also look at my babies eating pizza that art is so good!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night, and Quentin was driving Julia’s truck to Eliot’s party. Eliot’s party was, naturally, at his house. And apparently, his house was very difficult to find, requiring several side roads in the forest. </p><p>Quentin drove aimlessly through the dark woods for a while. Eventually, he found it when he noticed a stretch of parked cars leading up a hill. He parked the car, praying Julia’s mechanic friends did a good job on the parking brake, and started walking. </p><p>The house was big. Impressively big for four grad students to be renting. It was modern, modular with lots of windows. The house had a finish of wood that helped it blend into its environment. </p><p>This stylish exterior was offset by the sound of a bunch of grad students getting drunk. Quentin went through the front door, which was wide open. The music was loud, and the house was packed.</p><p>Quentin spotted Eliot serving drinks. He pushed his way over to him. </p><p>“Quentin!” Eliot exclaimed. “You made it, I was worried there that you wouldn’t show,” </p><p>“I said I would,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Here, let me make you my specialty cocktail,” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot mixed a bunch of things together and handed Quentin something bright blue. Quentin took a cautious sip. </p><p>“This is really good,” Quentin said, surprised. </p><p>“Of course it is, I made it. Go on, go have fun, come back when you need another one,” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin walked off. </p><p>He looked around the room. He recognized a lot of the people from classes, or from just walking around campus. </p><p>“Quentin! Fancy seeing you here!” It was Josh. </p><p>“Oh, hey Josh,” Quentin said. </p><p>“I made brownies for the first real party of the year, get them while the picking’s good,” Josh advised. </p><p>“Thanks for the tip,” Quentin said. </p><p>But Josh had already wandered off. </p><p>Quentin looked around the room again. He saw Eliot’s friend Margo dancing. He looked back at the bar just in time to see Eliot walk off to the staircase and head upstairs. </p><p>Quentin ducked into the kitchen. </p><p>It was comparatively less crowded and loud than the rest of the house. He leaned against the kitchen island. </p><p>“Hey there,” a male voice said. </p><p>“Uh, hi,” Quentin said. </p><p>He looked up to a man with sandy brown hair standing behind him. </p><p>“I’m Reynard,” he said. </p><p>Reynard put his hand on Quentin’s back. </p><p>“Fun party, huh?” Reynard asked. </p><p>Quentin scooted away. </p><p>“Um, yeah, I guess, I uh—”</p><p>Reynard tightened his hold on Quentin’s hip. </p><p>“Where you off to?”</p><p>Reynard pulled him closer, his hand traveling lower. </p><p>“Reynard,” Eliot said. </p><p><i>Where did he come from?</i> Quentin thought.</p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be here,” Eliot said. </p><p>Reynard looked up, his expression darkening. </p><p>“Nothing to worry about Eliot, just talking to my new friend here,” Reynard said. </p><p>Quentin squirmed but Reynard held him tighter. </p><p>“Besides, you wouldn’t want to do anything that would scare him, would you?” Reynard continued, his face stretching into a grin. </p><p>Then things became very quick and very slow all at once. </p><p>Eliot pulled Reynard off of Quentin, turning Reynard to face him. </p><p>Eliot’s eyes looked like they were glowing white. </p><p>Reynard moved to strike but Eliot blocked him. </p><p>They were moving faster than Quentin thought was possible. </p><p>Eliot then punched Reynard in the face, accompanied by a hideous crunching sound. </p><p>Reynard grunted, moving back. </p><p>“I underestimated you,” Reynard said, holding his nose. </p><p>“Maybe this time, you shouldn’t come back,” Eliot said. </p><p>Reynard hummed and walked out of the room. </p><p>“Goodbye!” Eliot called. </p><p>Eliot turned to Quentin. His eyes were back to normal. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m fine, what the fuck, Eliot?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot swiftly walked over to the sink. </p><p>“That was Reynard,” Eliot explained, washing his hands. “We banned him from the house last year. Can’t believe he’d be idiotic enough to come back,”</p><p>A woman came through the doorway. It was Margo. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on in here?” Margo said. </p><p>“Reynard was here,” Eliot said. “He’s out front,”</p><p>“Jesus tits, can you never just throw a boring party, El?” Margo demanded. </p><p>“My parties are never boring,” Eliot said. </p><p>“You know what I meant,” she said. </p><p>She looked over at Quentin. </p><p>“Who are you?” Margo asked. </p><p>“This is Quentin,” Eliot said. </p><p>“<i>This</i> is Quentin? He’s not that cute,” Margo said. </p><p>She patted his cheek before walking to the door. </p><p>“I’ll deal with your mess El, no need to thank me.” Margo said over her shoulder. </p><p>Eliot rolled his eyes and sighed. </p><p>“Don’t mind her, she’s being a bitch right now. Are you really okay?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I’m fine. What the hell was that?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Eliot said. </p><p>“I mean, you came out of nowhere, you were upstairs, I saw you. And then, I don’t know, your eyes were glowing, and you- you broke his fucking face,”</p><p>“Well he deserved it,” Eliot said. </p><p>“That doesn’t matter! That’s not what I’m asking you about!” Quentin said. </p><p>“What are you asking about?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I want- I don’t know, I want an explanation! What was that?” Quentin demanded. </p><p>Eliot looked up at the ceiling and sighed. </p><p>“You’re saying it couldn’t have been some sort of adrenaline rush? A trick of the light?” Eliot suggested. </p><p>Quentin looked at him angrily. </p><p>“You’re sure you don’t like that explanation? It would make things a lot easier for both of us,” Eliot said. </p><p>“It’s not what happened,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Right,” Eliot said. “Then unfortunately for you, I can’t explain it. You’ll just have to move on with your life with this event forever unexplained. It’s not my decision, and even if it was, it’s not a good idea,”</p><p>He tried to touch Quentin’s arm. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Quentin.” Eliot said. </p><p>“Fuck you.” Quentin said. </p><p> </p><p>Quentin found his way to the truck. There was no sign of Reynard or Margo outside, but he was too annoyed to care where they were. </p><p>He got inside the truck and shut the door harder than was necessary. He started the truck and started the winding drive home. </p><p><i>How does he know what’s a good idea, self righteous asshole.</i> Quentin thought. </p><p>He parked the truck and went inside the house. </p><p>“You’re home early,” Julia said from the couch. “How was it?”</p><p>“Fine.” Quentin said. </p><p>He dropped the truck’s keys on the kitchen table. </p><p>“Sounds like it went great,” Julia deadpanned. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Alright.” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin went into his room and closed the door. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooh conflict</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia was sitting in the corner of the garage, surrounded by notes and papers. She was working on a paper that was due Monday, and was mostly finished. </p><p>The garage, while not the quietest place to do work, was still Julia’s first choice. She had become accustomed to the sounds of metal clanging, and of course, the company. </p><p><i>I’m mainly just here because it’s part of my routine.</i> Julia thought, looking up from her work to watch Penny.</p><p>Kady did something that made a loud banging noise. </p><p>“Aren’t we distracting you?” Kady asked. </p><p>“I’m basically done anyway,” Julia said. </p><p>“Think you aced it?” Penny asked.</p><p>“Think so,” Julia said</p><p>“No need to be humble about it,” Kady smirked. </p><p>“Oh, I mean—” Julia said. </p><p>“I’m kidding. That’s good,” Kady said. </p><p>“Thanks,” Julia said, smiling. </p><p>She stood up, walking over to the car they were working on. It looked like a red convertible. </p><p>“What’s up with the car?” Julia asked. </p><p>“This is a BMW M4 convertible,” Penny said. </p><p>“Great?” Julia prompted. </p><p>She pulled over a stool and sat next to them. </p><p>“That means it’s expensive,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah, and it has a manual transmission. Guy who brought it in fucked it up because he isn’t shifting gears right. I mean, why get a car like this if you aren’t gonna treat it right?” Penny complained. </p><p>“At least it's a good paying job,” Kady said. </p><p>Penny huffed. </p><p>“Julia, what’s your paper on?” Kady asked. </p><p>“It’s uh, on reduced-impact logging techniques for sustainable forestry,” Julia said. </p><p>Penny laughed. </p><p>“That’s a mouthful,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re not known for catchy names in the sciences,” Julia said. </p><p>“It sounds cool. Save the trees and stuff,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“It’s part of the overall idea. People still need to chop down trees, so this is about doing it in the least harmful way,” Julia said. </p><p>“Marina would probably like that,” Kady said. “She’s big on revolutionizing Forks, bringing it into the future, all that Marina stuff. And Forks has a big logging sector,”</p><p>Julia laughed. </p><p>“She talked about it when I mentioned what the paper was about. All of her environmental policy ideas,” Julia said. </p><p>“She’s very ambitious,” Kady said. </p><p>“Do you think she’ll do it?” Julia asked. “Her whole “best lesbian in local government” plan?”</p><p>“Oh definitely,” Penny said. </p><p>“If anyone can it’s her,” Kady said. </p><p>“She’s a very intense kinda person. I bet she has a whole ten year plan for her rise to city leader or whatever,” Penny said. </p><p>“You don’t have a ten year plan?” Julia joked. </p><p>“Do you?” Penny asked. </p><p>“I guess not. My big plan was to move here, and that didn’t really go how I thought. What about you?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Nah,” Penny said. “Just keep making the shop better. Maybe travel someday,”</p><p>“I know Marina worries about us not having a back up plan,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“She may have mentioned it,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah, well, pot calling the kettle black and all that shit,” Kady said. </p><p>Penny snorted. </p><p>“We’ve done it this long, and we’re good at it. I don’t think we need to shift gears unless something big happens,” Kady said. </p><p>“Maybe she knows something she isn’t telling you. Maybe she’s going to make a large scale public transport system and no one’ll drive cars anymore,” Julia smiled. </p><p>Kady laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, big trains with her name on them, shit, I’d like to see that,” Kady said. </p><p>Penny and Kady focused on the car. </p><p>“Where do you want to travel to?” Julia asked. </p><p>“All over,” Penny said. </p><p>“Neither of us have left Washington,” Kady explained. </p><p>“Really?” Julia asked. “Well Arizona’s hot, that’s what you’re missing there. And the Grand Canyon obviously, I went there for a field trip. Oh and Albuquerque, but I don’t think that counts, I was maybe four. I think my mom had some business meeting,”</p><p>“What’s wrong with the heat?” Kady asked. </p><p>“Nothing, until it’s 110 and you’re dying,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady nodded. </p><p>“We don’t have that problem here,” Kady said. </p><p>“I’d like to see somewhere sunny, you don't get much of that here either,” Penny said. </p><p>“Kady and Pennys’ world travel checklist is somewhere sunny, not too hot, and not in Washington,” Julia said. </p><p>“It’s more than nothing.” Penny said. </p><p>“That’s true, now you just have to narrow it down from most of the world.” Julia smirked. </p><p>“Sounds like a problem for later, I want pizza.” Kady said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Julia called. </p><p>She dropped her keys on the kitchen table as she came in. Quentin was sitting on the couch reading a book. </p><p>“Hey,” she repeated. </p><p>Quentin looked up at her. </p><p>“Hi,” he said. </p><p>He went back to his book. Julia came and sat next to him. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’s fine, I’m just sitting on the couch, no one said anything about talking,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin looked up from his book and glared at her. </p><p>“Alright, maybe that was my plan. But only because you sulking around the house isn’t helping,” Julia said. </p><p>“I’m not allowed to sulk?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I feel like there’s already been a lot. Just give me a vague idea of what happened,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin sighed. </p><p>“I went to the party, and I don’t know, there was all this stuff, and Eliot and I got into this argument,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“He was being kind of a dick, and it just, I don’t know. It made me feel stupid for maybe thinking that he wasn’t a dick, I guess.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Some people are dicks,” Julia said. “I’m sorry. That’s shitty,”</p><p>She stood up from the couch. </p><p>“Have you eaten? I feel like you haven’t. Let’s make tacos.” Julia said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ya know, manual transmission? because I don't know, so hopefully I did enough research to where that didn't sound dumb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next week Quentin watched Eliot arrive at Brakebills with his friends and walk around campus. But Eliot didn’t show up at the library. </p>
<p>Quentin couldn’t decide whether that was good or bad. Because he definitely didn’t want to see him. Except that he sort of wanted to confront him. It was complicated. </p>
<p>Quentin continued to go to the library after class every day. </p>
<p>He liked to sit at his corner table and work, or if he felt like procrastinating, read. </p>
<p>He had finally borrowed one of the Discworld books that Arielle was so into. </p>
<p>“So it’s a world on the back of a turtle?” Quentin had asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, Quentin,” Arielle said. </p>
<p>“And so this is somehow, better? Than a world inside of a wardrobe?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, yes, Quentin, just keep reading it you’re killing me,” she said.  </p>
<p>Quentin had at first thought that having to wait for Julia everyday would get tiring. But it was one of the best parts of his day. It was nice to sit amongst books, even when he wasn’t reading. </p>
<p>He sat and read his book, the Hogfather, which was admittedly getting quite good. He appreciated the traditionally evil Death being depicted as trying to be wholesome. The world building was pretty extensive too. </p>
<p>There was a noise next to him. </p>
<p>Quentin looked over. It was Eliot. </p>
<p><i>Stupid shiny Volvo owner.</i> Quentin thought. </p>
<p>“Hello, Quentin,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin looked back at his book. </p>
<p>“Oh, are you speaking to me now?” Quentin said. </p>
<p>Eliot sighed. </p>
<p>“I really wish you wouldn’t make this a thing,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Make what a thing?” Quentin said. </p>
<p>Quentin turned back to his table. Eliot sighed. </p>
<p>“We have a history with Reynard. He has a habit of showing up at our parties and acting like an ass,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin looked back at Eliot. </p>
<p>“There was this history student, Javier, Margo knew him. This was last year. Reynard got very up close and personal with him. We threw him out. People don’t get banned from my parties for no reason,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Jesus,” Quentin said. “Did you like, report him or something?”</p>
<p>“Yes, because allegations of attempted assault typically lead somewhere,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>Quentin frowned. Eliot softened. </p>
<p>“Javier didn’t want to, Reynard stopped showing up at parties. We thought that was the end of it. Apparently it wasn’t. Hopefully he’ll be much less eager to come back after the last party,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, about that party,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Listen,” Eliot said. “I’m sorry you had to see that, but it was for a good reason, and it would be much better for both of us is we just pretend it never happened,”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about it being for a good reason. I mean, I’m glad it was, I guess. I’m glad you don’t just go around punching people with crazy strength for bad reasons. But I’m worried about how you have secret powers and that you won't explain to me,” Quentin said.</p>
<p>“In a broad sense, I can’t. And you don’t have to be worried for me,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“I’m a worried person,” Quentin snapped. “A-and what the fuck does that even mean you can’t?” </p>
<p>“It’s out of my control. But even if it wasn’t, in a more personal sense, I don’t want you to know. It's dangerous. You should really just drop it, Quentin,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“So you have some dangerous secret and you want me to just, what? Drop it? And that’s supposed to make me not worried?” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Yes, Quentin, that's what I’m saying. And keep your voice down, we’re in a library,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“There’s nobody even in here!” Quentin said. </p>
<p>He gestured around. It was true. People didn’t tend to hang around in the library. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you,” Quentin said. “You’re such a dick,”</p>
<p>Eliot opened his mouth to speak. </p>
<p>“Hey you two!” The voice had a slight Russian accent. </p>
<p>It was the man from the front desk of the library. Quentin had forgotten that he existed. He had gotten out of his chair and was walking over to them. </p>
<p>Eliot sighed. </p>
<p>“This is a library,” he said. “What do you learn in school, huh? Libraries are quiet. Argue somewhere else!”</p>
<p>He walked back to the front desk. </p>
<p>“Or just fuck and get it over with!” he called back. </p>
<p>Quentin stared at the front desk before turning back to Eliot. </p>
<p>“That was very unprofessional,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“That’s Mayakovsky, he’s like that,” Eliot said. “I think Professor Fogg owes him money or something so he got him a job here at the library. Don’t repeat any of that, I went through his desk when he went to the bathroom,”</p>
<p>Quentin nodded. Eliot picked up his stuff and looked Quentin in the eye. </p>
<p>“See you around, Quentin,” Eliot said. </p>
<p>“Bye,” Quentin said quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eliot was back today,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>They were making stir fry for dinner. Quentin was in charge of chopping vegetables. </p>
<p>“Was he still acting like a dick?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“Sort of, we got into an argument, I guess. I was pretty pissed at him. And then the librarian came over—” Quentin said</p>
<p>“You argued in a library? Is this some body snatchers thing? Are you an alien clone?” Julia asked. </p>
<p>“You’re very funny,” Quentin said. “How many of these snap peas do I have to do?” </p>
<p>“All of them,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, really,” Julia said. </p>
<p>Quentin grumbled something about exploitative roommates. </p>
<p>“Did you say something?” Julia said. </p>
<p>“No,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“I thought not. I’m doing all the hard stuff anyway,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“So I’m doing all the grunt work,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“We could swap?” Julia suggested. </p>
<p>“No,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“Thought not,” Julia said. </p>
<p>Quentin started on the snap peas. </p>
<p>“How was your day?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“Good,” Julia said. “They’re working on some fancy convertible,”</p>
<p>“How’s your motorcycle?” Quentin asked. </p>
<p>“Waiting on parts,” Julia said. </p>
<p>“Sounds like a lot of waiting,” Quentin said. </p>
<p>“I mean, I guess, but I don’t mind just hanging out with them,” she said. </p>
<p>Quentin glanced over at her. </p>
<p>“Oh shut up.” Julia said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything.” Quentin shrugged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you should all go read some terry pratchett after you finish this fic that's my hot tip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was drizzling outside when Marina’s car pulled up to the house. Julia stepped out and waved at her. </p><p>“Cute house,” Marina said as she got out of the car. </p><p>Marina surveyed the house, looking at the siding and flower bushes. She walked to the front door and took off her coat. </p><p>“I mean, obviously the whole thing is a mega bummer, but still. It’s cute,” she said. </p><p>Julia nodded, moving so Marina could come inside. Marina came in and sat down at the kitchen table. </p><p>“Yeah, the flowers are my favorite part,” Julia said, shutting the door. </p><p>“Do you know what kind they are?” Marina asked. </p><p>“No idea,” Julia said. “I’m hoping they just keep themselves alive,”</p><p>“Plants grow well here, you’re fine,” Marina said. </p><p>“Do you want anything? I made coffee,” Julia asked. </p><p>“Perfect,” Marina said. “Where’s your little Quentin?”</p><p>Julia smiled, pouring cups of coffee. </p><p>“In his room, probably reading or something,” Julia said. </p><p>“Lame, I wanted to meet him,” Marina said. </p><p>Julia sat down with the mugs. </p><p>“He’ll come out for snacks at some point,” Julia said. </p><p>“Good,” Marina said. “Alright, I have news,” </p><p>“What?” Julia took a sip of coffee. </p><p>“Tick proposed to Elena,” Marina said. </p><p>“That’s exciting,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Marina said. “Anna’s going to be helping them plan the wedding. Which can go on forever as far as I’m concerned, because after the wedding they’ll want us to get married. I’m too busy to throw the lesbian wedding of the century until after grad school,”</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Julia smirked. </p><p>“I’m glad you understand,” Marina said. </p><p>Quentin emerged from his bedroom. </p><p>“You must be Quentin!” Marina said. </p><p>“H-What?” Quentin said. </p><p>He looked over at the kitchen table. Julia was smiling over her mug. </p><p>“I’m Marina, Julia’s told me all about you. Though you’re not as nerdy as I thought you’d be,” Marina said. </p><p>“You’re not as, uh, nice as I thought you’d be,” Quentin said. </p><p>He went to the cupboard and took something out. </p><p>“Oh, if you thought I was nice then I was sorely misrepresented,” Marina said. </p><p>Quentin rolled his eyes and went back to his room. Marina took a sip of her coffee. </p><p>“Is it too much to ask that my friends like each other?” Julia asked. </p><p>“I wasn’t warned about the nineties grunge hair,” Marina said. </p><p>“You’re terrible,” Julia said. </p><p>“No,” Marina said. “You know what is terrible—”</p><p>“What?” Julia asked. </p><p>“That you aren’t coming to the beach party this weekend,” Marina said. </p><p>“What beach party?” Julia asked. </p><p>Marina huffed. </p><p>“There are these really hot grad students from out of state. They throw these parties—”</p><p>“I think Quentin knows them, or at least one of them,” Julia nodded. </p><p>Marina raised her eyebrows. </p><p>“That’s interesting information. Anyways, there’s a party down at the beach this weekend. You should come with us,” she said. </p><p>“Wait, who’s “us,” who’s coming?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Penny and Kady are going to be there,” Marina said. </p><p>“Who else?” Julia asked. </p><p>Marina raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“That’s not enough to convince you?” Marina asked. </p><p>“What? No,” Julia said. </p><p>“You just spend a lot of time with them. You have your cute little motorcycle project,” Marina said. </p><p>“It’s a Honda XL 250,” Julia said. </p><p>Marina shrugged. </p><p>“Whatever. It’s just a lot of mechanics for someone who doesn’t like cars. I wouldn't volunteer to do it,” Marina said. </p><p>“So? We’re friends. Friends spend time together,” Julia said defensively. </p><p>“I’m just saying, if you wanted to hook up with one of them at the party, they’d probably be down,” Marina said. </p><p>Julia frowned. <i>That’s a big “probably.”</i> she thought.</p><p>“Well I don’t want to, so you don’t need to worry about it,” Julia said. </p><p>Marina hummed. </p><p>“If you say so,” Marina said. </p><p>“I do,” Julia said. </p><p>“But you’ll come?” Marina asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Julia said. “I’d hate to miss a beach trip,”</p><p>“It might still be raining, don’t get your hopes up.” Marina said. </p><p>“I’ll try not to.” Julia said. </p><p> </p><p>Julia was heating up leftovers from The Muntjac. Quentin was sitting at the kitchen table. </p><p>“Eliot is having a beach party this weekend,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin frowned. </p><p>“Are you going?” he asked. </p><p>“It sounds fun. I’m assuming you don’t want to?” Julia said. </p><p>“I mean, the last one didn’t exactly go well. I don’t know how excited I am to go to another one of his parties,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia nodded, bringing the food to the table and sitting down. </p><p>“Well I’ll go, and if anything dramatic happens I’ll report back to you.” Julia said. </p><p>“Thanks.” Quentin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no shade on q's hair</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a heavy rainstorm that was putting people in a sour mood. The general feeling was that such a storm shouldn’t be inconveniencing people until later in the year. </p><p>But most of all people were concerned about the fate of the beach trip. At Welter’s Cafe, the conversation turned to the party almost immediately. </p><p>“If this storm ruins the beach party, I’m gonna be pissed,” Josh said. </p><p>Bayler scoffed. He was sitting back in his chair with his arm around Arielle. </p><p>“As if you need an excuse to get wasted on the beach.” Bayler said. </p><p>“Touché,” Josh said. “But this is different, it’ll be like… the last party outside until next year. I mean, tell me you’re not looking forward to it,”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it!” said Todd. </p><p>“Exactly.” Josh said. </p><p>It made Quentin feel distant, not being interested in the biggest current event. He was fairly sure no one had noticed that he and Eliot had been talking so much. And nobody except Julia had any idea about what happened between them. So, there was seemingly no reason for him not to be excited about the party. But it was still difficult to feign interest. </p><p>After class, Quentin tentatively made his way to the library. He smiled at the librarian as he walked past. He got no reaction back. </p><p>The rain was pounding at the back windows, and wind was whipping leaves against the panes. Eliot was sitting at a table with his back to the windows. Quentin sat down with him. </p><p>“Hey,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Hello, Quentin,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Quite the storm,” Quentin said. “People are worried it’s gonna ruin your beach party,”</p><p>Eliot laughed. </p><p>“You’ve heard about that?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I think everyone’s heard about it,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Well that’s good then, word travels fast. No, I think it’ll be fine. The rain will clear and bring clear skies in time for my waterfront debauchery,” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Are you coming?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“To the party?” Quentin asked. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me there after the last one. I mean, I don’t know if it’s a good idea,”</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s a good idea either. But I would like for you to come. Allow me to redeem my hosting reputation,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Why don’t you think it’s a good idea for us to spend time together?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Right, how about this,” Eliot said. “I answer that, if you answer one of my questions,”</p><p>“<i>You<i> have questions?” Quentin asked. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Of course I do. So is that a fair trade?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Ok, yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>“What are your theories? About what happened at the party?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Can you ask a different question?” Quentin complained. </p><p>Eliot smirked. </p><p>“But that’s the one I want to know,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Fine, um, they aren’t very good. I thought maybe you were like, rivals at a wizard school, or it had something to do with a charmed amulet,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot laughed. </p><p>“No, those are good, I like those. They aren’t it though,” Eliot smiled. </p><p>“So no amulet?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“No,” Eliot said. </p><p>“And no charms?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Unless you include my charming personality,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Right.” Quentin said. </p><p>“You don’t think I’m charming?” Eliot raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I um-You still haven’t answered my question. Why is it a bad idea to spend time with you?” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot sighed. </p><p>“Right. Let’s say that I’m not a nice wizard who went to a happy school with enchanted necklaces. What if I’m the the bad kind, and just being near me right now, you’re in danger,” </p><p>Quentin hummed. </p><p>“I don’t know, that seems like a dramatic way of looking at it, right?” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot blinked. </p><p>“What?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I mean, I feel like if you were an evil sorcerer or something you would have done something bad by now. And all you’ve done is fight a guy at a party. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed you haven’t explained that, but I don’t know, I don’t think you’re, like, dangerous,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot sat and stared at him. Quentin could hear nothing but the rain on the windows. </p><p>“I don’t think you have enough self preservation instincts,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Maybe not,” Quentin said. “So, if it’s dangerous for us to spend time together, should I not come to the party then?”</p><p>“No, come,” Eliot said. “I’ve obviously been seeing you in spite of all that. And if you don’t care about my warnings, then I suppose it doesn’t matter,”</p><p>“Well then, um, see you then.” Quentin said. </p><p>“I look forward to it.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>Quentin and Julia sat on the couch together eating pasta. The storm was still pounding outside. But the inside was warm and the rain was just a muffled sound. They were watching The Princess Bride on the television but they weren’t paying much attention. </p><p>“I talked to Eliot,” Quentin said. “I think I’m going to come to the beach,” </p><p>“Really?” Julia asked. “Ok cool. Has he stopped being a dick?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Nice, now I don’t have to try to push him into the ocean,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You don’t know, I might have. Now we’ll never know,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, who knows what would have happened.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Yep. But now I don’t need to worry about it.” Julia said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so since I feel uncomfortable using the Quileute tribe because they're, ya know, a real people with their own culture who shouldn't be used as props in a vampire story, I was real vague about the beach so we unfortunately loose all the "La Push babeey" stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was bright, streaked with light clouds. The rainstorm had passed and left a peaceful silence in its wake. The beach was covered in driftwood and large rocks. The coastline turned to forest at the edges. </p><p>Quentin and Julia walked toward the beach, where lots of people were already talking and laughing. Eliot waved at them. He looked tall and preppy, and excited to see them. </p><p>“Quentin, welcome,” Eliot said. “And you must be Julia. I’ve only heard wonderful things, don’t worry,”</p><p>“Can’t say the same about you,” Julia said. </p><p>Eliot smirked, looking at Quentin. </p><p>“Yes, well, we’re past all that, hopefully,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Hopefully,” Julia repeated. </p><p>Quentin glared at her. </p><p>“Julia!” Kady called from behind them. </p><p>Julia turned around. Penny and Kady were walking toward them, after getting out of a boxy car. Julia grinned. </p><p>“Hey,” Julia said. </p><p>“Hey yourself,” Penny said. </p><p>Eliot nodded. </p><p>“Penny. Kady. Nice to see you,” Eliot said. </p><p>Kady nodded. </p><p>“You too. Julia, come on, I think Marina’s already here,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“What was that about?” Julia asked as they walked. </p><p>“What?” Kady asked. </p><p>“You guys and Eliot. It seemed tense,” Julia said. </p><p>Penny glanced at her. </p><p>“Nothing,” Kady said. “Boring complicated shit,”</p><p>Julia nodded, deciding to drop it. </p><p>“What kind of car was that?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady laughed. </p><p>“It’s a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit,” Penny said. </p><p>“One of the first cars we did together,” Kady said. </p><p>“Fucking disaster,” Penny said. </p><p>“But it goddamn works now,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia laughed. </p><p>“Hey!” Marina called. “Biker gang, over here,”</p><p>They looked over. </p><p>Marina was sitting on a driftwood log with Anna. Julia, Kady and Penny came and sat on another log. </p><p>“Anna, how’s your dad's wedding planning?” Julia asked. </p><p>Anna smiled. </p><p>“Complicated,” Anna said. “We’re trying to do a traditional Catholic wedding with Indian influences. And they’re both very opinionated. But it will be fine, they love each other,”</p><p>Pete and Benedict came over. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Pete said. “Long time no see, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Dusk was falling, and the last glimmers of sunlight were sparkling on the ocean. A bonfire had been set up, and people were sitting around it on driftwood. Everyone was chatting and drinking. </p><p>Julia crossed her arms, feeling the chill of the evening air. </p><p>“Hey, are you cold?” Penny asked. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I—” Julia started. </p><p>“Here, I have a jacket,” Kady said, taking a hoodie out of her bag. </p><p>“Oh, are you sure?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Definitely.” Kady handed it to her. </p><p>“Thank you,” Julia said. </p><p>“Hey, Julia,” Penny said. “You never visited Forks before now right?” </p><p>Julia shook her head. </p><p>“So you don’t know our local legends, huh?” Penny asked, grinning. </p><p>“Are you going to tell her the Wolf Walker story?” Marina complained. </p><p>“Yes, and you’re gonna let me tell it,” Penny said. </p><p>Marina rolled her eyes. </p><p>“So, as long as Forks has existed, there have been these reports of crazy shit in the woods,” Penny said. </p><p>The fire crackled, casting shadows around the circle. Everyone started to quiet down. </p><p>“Big paw prints and human footprints mixed up. Sometimes people would go into the woods at night and say they saw a wolf,” Penny continued. </p><p>“Don’t animals live in the woods? Isn’t that normal?” Julia asked.  </p><p>Penny shook his head. </p><p>“Not the wolf they saw,” Penny said. “Some kinda big snarling beast,”</p><p>“And normal wolves aren’t what I’d call small,” Benedict said. </p><p>“Quiet, Benedict, I’m telling a story,” Penny said. </p><p>“Sorry,” Benedict said. </p><p>“Sometimes,” Penny continued. “People went into the woods at night and wouldn’t come back. And people would find them later and it looked like they got attacked by a wild animal,”</p><p>“This guy a few years ago was found dead in the woods,” Pete said. </p><p>“Shut up, Pete,” Penny said.</p><p>Kady smirked. </p><p>“In Forks,” Penny said. “We call it the Wolf Walker. And the past few years there’s been something else in the woods,” </p><p>“Because there’s definitely already a wolf creature,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady shushed her. </p><p>“People have been finding dead animals. But they have the blood drained outta them. Up north there have been some murders too. Same thing,”</p><p>“So it’s a vampire?” Julia asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Online, they’re starting to call it the Mosquito Man,” Pete said. </p><p>Penny glared at him. Julia laughed. </p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” she said. </p><p>Kady smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry we didn’t see much of each other,” Julia said as she and Quentin went back to the truck. </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Quentin said.</p><p>“You had fun? No drama?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Um, yeah, no drama. What about you?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“It was fun. The bonfire was cool, Penny told all the local legends and stuff. You know, werewolf and vampire stories.” Julia said. </p><p>“Cool.” Quentin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn’t super into cryptids before this fic but I got into them yall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was bright, streaked with light clouds. The rainstorm had passed and left a peaceful silence in its wake. The beach was covered in driftwood and large rocks. The coastline turned to forest at the edges.</p><p>Quentin and Julia walked toward the beach, where lots of people were already talking and laughing. Eliot waved at them.</p><p>“Quentin, welcome,” Eliot said. “And you must be Julia. I’ve only heard wonderful things, don’t worry,”</p><p>“Can’t say the same about you,” Julia said.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, Julia. Quentin thought.</em>
</p><p>Eliot smirked, looking at Quentin.</p><p>“Yes, well, we’re past all that, hopefully,” Eliot said.</p><p>“Hopefully,” Julia repeated.</p><p>Quentin glared at her.</p><p>“Julia!” Someone called out from behind them.</p><p>Quentin turned around. Two people were walking toward them. One was a woman with dark curly hair and the other was a man with light brown skin.</p><p><em>Kady and Penny.</em> Quentin realized.</p><p>“Hey.” Julia said. She sounded excited.</p><p>“Hey yourself.” Penny said.</p><p>Eliot nodded.</p><p>“Penny. Kady. Nice to see you,” Eliot said.</p><p>Kady nodded.</p><p>“You too. Julia, come on, I think Marina’s already here.” Kady said.</p><p>Julia nodded and they walked off. Quentin looked up at Eliot.</p><p>“Sorry. She’s um… protective,” Quentin said.</p><p>“No problem with that. Go off and have fun, your friends seem like they miss you,” Eliot said.</p><p>“What?” Quentin said.</p><p>Eliot gestured down the coast. Todd was waving at him, sitting amongst a group of his friends.</p><p>“Ah,” Quentin said. “I’ll um, see you later?”</p><p>“Of course.” Eliot said.</p><p>Quentin went over to the group, who was all sitting on driftwood logs.</p><p>Josh and Todd were sitting with Rafe, a skinny sociology major who was friends with Bayler. Arielle and Bayler were sitting close together. Alice was reading a novel next to Hamish, her friend from biology.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Quentin said.</p><p>“Quentin!” Todd said.</p><p>“What were you and Eliot talking about?” Josh asked.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Quentin said, sitting down at an empty space. “What were you guys talking about?”</p><p>Bayler gestured to Alice.</p><p>“Alice doesn’t understand that it’s a party and we’re supposed to be out here having fun.” Bayler said.</p><p>“I am having fun,” Alice said. “We said we’re going to the beach. And I’m relaxing on the beach.”</p><p>“Oh, leave her alone,” Arielle said, nudging Bayler in the arm.</p><p>Bayler shrugged.</p><p>“So, what do you guys do at this beach? Can you go in the water?” Quentin asked.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know what kinda beaches you guys have in Arizona, but this isn’t really swimming water,” Todd said.</p><p>“Todd, I think Arizona’s landlocked.” Rafe said.</p><p>“It’s a wonder you’re getting a masters,” Alice muttered.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I know a <em>lot</em> about Jane Austen!” Todd said.</p><p>“Hell yeah you do,” Hamish said.</p><p>Todd smiled.</p><p>“Hey, you guys wanna go check out the tide pools?” Todd asked.</p><p>Josh, Bayler, Rafe, and Todd ran off to see the tide pools.</p><p>“I swear,” Arielle said. “Sometimes I feel like I’m friends with a bunch of nine year olds.”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice you only think that some of the time.” Hamish grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Dusk was falling, and the last glimmers of sunlight were sparkling on the ocean. Everyone was drinking and laughing. Someone had set up a bonfire further down the beach.</p><p>Eliot came over to Quentin.</p><p>“Can I steal you away for a minute?” Eliot asked.</p><p>Quentin nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said.</p><p>He followed Eliot, walking along the beach.</p><p>“Having a good time?” Eliot asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice out here,” Quentin said.</p><p>“Good. I admit, I was worried the storm was going to be disastrous. Thank god we didn’t have to cancel,” Eliot asked.</p><p>“You seemed really confident,” Quentin said.</p><p>“The beauty of confidence, dear Quentin. It’s an impressive facade,” Eliot said.</p><p>“You could have fooled me,” Quentin said.</p><p>“How kind of you,” Eliot said.</p><p>Eliot took Quentin’s hand and helped him over a driftwood log.</p><p>“So, um, what are we doing?” Quentin asked.</p><p>Eliot looked amused.</p><p>”We’re going on a walk,” Eliot said. “Because despite my better judgement, I quite like spending time with you,”</p><p>“Right,” Quentin said. “It’s dangerous,”</p><p>“Precisely,” Eliot said.</p><p>They kept walking. The area beside them was forested, tall trees with dark leaves.</p><p>“Well, I like spending time with you too. If that helps,” Quentin said.</p><p>They kept walking in silence.</p><p>“It would be easier if you didn’t,” Eliot finally said.</p><p>“Well—” Quentin started.</p><p>There was a creaking noise near them. They turned to look.</p><p>A dead tree was falling on top of them.</p><p>Quentin froze, staring up at it. Eliot moved next to him, putting his hands up.</p><p>Quentin looked at him. His eyes were glittering, glowing softly. Eliot was holding the tree above them.</p><p>“You aren’t human, are you?” Quentin asked.</p><p>“No,” Eliot said. “Does that scare you? I couldn’t blame you if it did,”</p><p>Quentin shook his head.</p><p>“Maybe it should, but it doesn’t,” he said.</p><p>Quentin looked at Eliot. He seemed vulnerable, scared of Quentin’s reaction.</p><p>Quentin hesitated.</p><p>He leaned into Eliot and kissed him. Eliot froze.</p><p>Slowly, Eliot moved one of his hands down from the tree and cupped the back of Quentin’s neck. Eliot broke away.</p><p>“I’m going to put the tree down,” Eliot said.</p><p>“Oh, right. Yeah,” Quentin said.</p><p>“We should probably get back to everyone before they form some kind of drunken search party. Margo’s going to be pissed,” Eliot said softly.</p><p>“Are you not gonna explai—” Quentin said.</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Eliot said. “I’ll pick you up in the morning with a coffee and my full tragic backstory. Just let me do some damage control,”</p><p>Quentin nodded.</p><p>“Thank you,” Eliot said.</p><p>They walked back, hands brushing together.</p><p>“Thanks for not letting me get crushed to death.” Quentin said.</p><p>“Oh, it was nothing.” Eliot smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry we didn’t see much of each other,” Julia said as she and Quentin went back to the truck.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Quentin said.</p><p>“You had fun? No drama?” Julia asked.</p><p>“Um, yeah, no drama. What about you?” Quentin asked.</p><p>“It was fun. The bonfire was cool, Penny told all the local legends and stuff. You know, werewolf and vampire stories,” Julia said.</p><p><em>Huh.</em> Quentin thought.</p><p>“Cool.” Quentin said.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kiss!!!! also look at that art!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia woke up to an empty house. Quentin had left a note on the kitchen table. </p><p>
  <i>“haven’t been kidnapped, out with Eliot”</i>
</p><p>Julia rolled her eyes. <i>Helpful, thanks Quentin.</i> she thought. </p><p>Julia made herself eggs and got dressed. She was planning to go to the garage and had already gotten up later than she planned. </p><p>Once she was ready, she went out to her truck and started driving. The weather was cool and wet, and the truck was glossy with dew. </p><p>Julia parked the truck in front of the shop, walking in through the front door. </p><p>“Hey,” she said, going to the back. </p><p>“Hey,” Kady said. </p><p>“We’re having a debate,” Penny said. </p><p>“Oh, okay, what about?” Julia asked. </p><p>She sat down with them. </p><p>“We’re taking the day off,” Kady said. “We don’t know if we should work on the bike or go out somewhere,”</p><p>“So now we’re just sitting here,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia thought. </p><p>“I mean, we probably won’t finish the bike today anyway. So maybe go somewhere?” Julia suggested. </p><p>“Port Angeles?” Penny asked. </p><p>Kady nodded, sitting up. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s all go up to Port Angeles,” Kady said. </p><p>“Are you sure you want me to come? I mean, I understand if just the two of you want to go,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid. Come on, we’ll take the Rabbit,” she said. </p><p>They all got up and went behind the garage where the Rabbit was parked. </p><p>“Julia, you want shotgun?” Kady asked. </p><p>“Sure,” Julia nodded. </p><p>They all got into the car, Penny driving and Kady in the back. Penny pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down one of the main roads. </p><p>“Do we need snacks?” Penny asked. </p><p>“We’ll be there in an hour,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Penny said. “But do we need snacks?”</p><p>“I have cookies in my purse,” Julia said. </p><p>“Really? Hell yeah,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia took a plastic bag of chocolate cookies out of her purse and they started sharing them. </p><p>“Why do you have cookies?” Kady asked. </p><p>“I like to be prepared,” Julia said. “Do you want one?”</p><p>Kady paused. </p><p>“Yeah sure,” she said. </p><p>She took a cookie. </p><p>“So, what’s fun to do in Port Angeles?” Julia asked. </p><p>“There’s a bookstore and a boutique that’s nice,” Kady said. </p><p>“A bookstore?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Nerd,” Penny smirked. </p><p>“We can go there first.” Kady said. </p><p>“What books do you want?” Penny asked. </p><p>“I don’t know yet, I just want to look. Maybe see if they have something Quentin would like.” Julia said. </p><p>“Then we’re getting pizza.” Penny said. </p><p> </p><p>They reached Port Angeles, which had more buildings and less trees than Forks. People were walking down sidewalks and going to stores and restaurants. The edge of town was against the ocean and was outlined with docks. </p><p>Penny parked the car in front of a brick building. The sign above the door said “Neither Land Bookstore.”</p><p>“Alright, book time,” Kady said. </p><p>They went into the store, and a young woman looked up from the front counter. </p><p>“My name’s Eve, let me know if you need help,” she said. </p><p>She looked back down at her phone. </p><p>“Thanks,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia started looking at the shelves. The small store was stuffed with books. There were shelves that reached the ceiling lining the walls and rows of bookcases everywhere. </p><p>Kady and Penny didn’t look at the books, instead standing and waiting. </p><p>“So, Eve,” Penny said. “You like to read?”</p><p>“No.” Eve said. </p><p>“Gotcha,” Penny said. </p><p>Kady tried to hide her laughter. </p><p>Julia found the fantasy section, trying to remember what Quentin already had. She found an edition of The Hobbit that she didn’t recognize. </p><p><i>So he probably doesn’t have it yet.</i> She reasoned triumphantly. </p><p>Julia looked through the non-fiction area before finding a shelf of books on ecology. She picked out a book about the reintroduction of wolves back into Yellowstone National Park. </p><p>She went to the front counter. Eve didn’t look up. </p><p>“Just these two,” Julia said. </p><p>“Wolves, huh?” Penny said. </p><p>Eve scanned the books. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’ve gotten me thinking about wolves.” Julia said, paying for the books. </p><p>“Cool,” Penny said. </p><p>They all went back outside and got back into the car. </p><p>“Alright,” Penny said. “Time for pizza.”</p><p>“Yes,” Kady said. “Pizza.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gotta have purse snacks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft light was streaming through Quentin’s window. He had woken up early, as Eliot had promised to meet him that morning. </p><p>Quentin got ready and ate a bowl of cereal, looking out the front window. Finding a piece of paper, he wrote a note to Julia and left it on the table. </p><p>When he looked back out the window, Eliot’s car was parked outside. He hurriedly put the bowl in the sink and went out the front door. The air was foggy and cool, as it was rapidly turning into October. </p><p>Eliot gracefully got out of the car as Quentin walked down the driveway. He went around and opened the passenger side door. </p><p>“Thanks,” Quentin said. </p><p>“My pleasure,” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot got back into the car and gestured to the cup holder. </p><p>“I did get you coffee, I don’t know how you take it but I took an educated guess,” he said. </p><p>“That’s fine, thank you,” Quentin said. </p><p>He took a sip. </p><p>“None for you?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“No, I don’t drink coffee,” Eliot smirked, pulling out of the driveway. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you put on your seatbelt?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot gave a withering sigh. </p><p>“Yes, I suppose I should,” he conceded. </p><p>Eliot put his seatbelt on. </p><p>“Before I explain anything, I’d like to show you something,” Eliot said. </p><p>“This isn’t some, like, complicated way of distracting me from asking questions?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“It will almost certainly be the opposite,” Eliot said. “Though we will have to go into the forest and hike a bit,”</p><p>“Okay,” Quentin nodded. </p><p>Eliot’s car could go much faster than Julia’s old truck, so the scenery was speeding by them. </p><p>“I’m not very good at hiking,” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’ll be alright, it's not very far. Besides, you’re with me,” Eliot said. </p><p>They started to drive up into the woods, the road winding and confusing. </p><p>“This makes me think of trying to drive to your house,” Quentin quipped. </p><p>“The things you do for privacy,” Eliot said. “We actually aren’t that far away from the house, that might be why you recognize it,”</p><p>Eliot parked the car at the end of a dirt road. </p><p>“Come on,” Eliot said. </p><p>They got out of the car and walked into the forest. Eliot put a hand on Quentin’s back, guiding him through the ferns and bushes. There was no path, but they didn’t seem to be going anywhere specific, only deeper into the trees. </p><p>Eliot stopped and put his hands on Quentin’s shoulders. </p><p>“Right,” Eliot said. “I am going to show you what I can do. So you know what you’re getting yourself into,”</p><p>“I feel like I have a pretty good idea already. So don’t worry about me running away in terror or anything,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot looked up at the sky and sighed. </p><p>“Really? Because that’s all I can currently think about,” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot took his hands off Quentin’s shoulders. </p><p>“Okay,” he said. </p><p>Eliot then ran to a fallen tree. He moved faster than seemed possible. </p><p>He lifted the tree, disturbing the animals hiding in the area. Eliot snatched up a rabbit that was running away. He held the rabbit up. </p><p>Then, in a smooth motion, he bit down on the rabbit. The rabbit seemed to shimmer before returning to normal. Eliot’s eyes were glittering white when he looked back at Quentin. </p><p>Eliot set the lifeless rabbit down on the forest floor, tucking it under some ferns. He walked slowly over to Quentin, his eyes no longer glowing. </p><p><i>Holy shit.</i> Quentin thought.</p><p>“Please don’t freak out,” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin’s hands started fidgeting with his jacket. </p><p>“Okay, um,” Quentin said. “Julia mentioned things that they were talking about at the bonfire, and I wasn’t really sure, right? But I think I have a new theory,”</p><p>“What is it?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin looked up at Eliot. </p><p>“Are you a vampire?” Quentin said. </p><p>“Yes,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Wow,” Quentin whispered. </p><p>Quentin started pacing. </p><p>“So it’s all real? Magic and vampires and stuff?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Eliot said. “Quentin, can you tell me what you’re thinking because I’m starting to get concerned,” </p><p>“I mean, I just found out that magic is real, from this guy who’s totally out of my league but who saved my life and kissed me back and I guess is a vampire. So, I don’t know, it’s a lot,” Quentin said. </p><p>“But you’re not running away in terror?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin looked over at him. </p><p>“I’m still here, right?” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Good,” he said. “Okay. Then take all the time you need. For the record, I’d definitely kiss you right now if I hadn’t just drank rabbit blood.”</p><p>Quentin laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always felt like the vamps could have been more feral, ya know? Like Bella was totally into him and cool with the blood drinking, just go with it Miss Meyer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny drove through Port Angeles until they reached Heart of the City Pizzeria. He parked and they all got out of the car. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m starving,” Kady said. </p><p>“The cookie wasn’t enough for you?” Julia joked.  </p><p>“The cookie was a long time ago,” Kady said. </p><p>They all headed inside and were greeted by the smell of tomatoes and cheese. </p><p>They were seated at a booth along the wall, diffused light coming in from the window above them. A server with sandy brown hair came over to their table. </p><p>”Welcome to Heart of the City,” he said, setting down menus. “My name’s Reynard, I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I get you started with some drinks?”</p><p>They all gave their drink orders and Reynard wrote them down. </p><p>“And I think we’ll do the City Pizza Special,” Kady said. </p><p>“Great,” Reynard said. </p><p>He took back the menus, smiling. His hand lingered on Julia’s as he took hers back. He winked at her. He left their table, going to the back. </p><p>“Did he wink at you?” Kady asked. </p><p>“I think so,” Julia said. </p><p>“Gross,” Kady said. </p><p>“I could punch him for you,” Penny said. </p><p>Kady laughed. Julia blushed. </p><p>“What?” Penny said. </p><p>“Such a gentleman, offering to get into a fistfight,” Kady said. </p><p>“You don’t think I could take him?” Penny asked. </p><p>Kady watched Reynard serving another table. </p><p>“You probably could,” Kady said. </p><p>“Well we’re never going to find out because nobody’s fighting,” Julia said. </p><p>Penny shrugged. </p><p>“I got your back,” he said. </p><p>Reynard came over with their drinks and two large pizzas. </p><p>“And the check, but no rush.” he said. </p><p>Reynard smiled at Julia. </p><p>“Absolutely no rush.” he said. </p><p>“Jesus,” Penny said as Reynard left. </p><p>Everyone took a slice of pizza and started eating. </p><p>“At least the pizza’s good,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah, damn,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“Impressive.” she said. </p><p>“Just get rid of that guy and it’s perfect.” Kady said. </p><p>“Offer still stands.” Penny said, taking a second slice. </p><p> </p><p>The last place they were going was a boutique Kady liked called Hipbone. They walked in and were approached by an older woman with her dark hair swept up. </p><p>“Kady, it’s been too long. Here, I set aside a jacket you might like,” she said. </p><p>Kady followed her through the store. Julia started looking at the clothes. </p><p>“Yes, and who’s this?” The woman asked. </p><p>“That’s Julia,” Kady said. </p><p>“Ah, well, I’m Etta, if you need anything, ask me,” Etta said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Julia said. </p><p>Julia browsed some more before going over to Penny. They watched Kady shop. </p><p>“Port Angeles has better stores so it’s always a lot when we come here,” Penny explained. </p><p>Julia nodded. Kady walked over carrying a stack of clothes.</p><p>“I’m gonna try some things on,” Kady said. </p><p>“Okay,” Julia said. </p><p>After a minute, Kady came out of the dressing room. She looked beautiful. </p><p>“I don’t know about this one. How is it?” Kady asked. </p><p>She turned and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. </p><p>“It looks good,” Penny said. </p><p>Kady turned her head, looking at Julia expectantly. </p><p>“Yeah, it looks really good. I mean you always look good,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady looked at Julia for a moment before rolling her eyes. </p><p>“You two are useless,” she said. </p><p>She went back into the dressing room. Penny nudged Julia with his shoulder. </p><p>“We said she looked good, right?” Penny asked. </p><p>Julia nodded. Penny shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t get fashion,” he said. </p><p>Julia smirked, poking the end of his long scarf. </p><p>“What’s this then?” she said. </p><p>“Nah, this isn’t fashion. This is style,” Penny smiled. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize there was such a difference.” Julia said sarcastically. </p><p>“It’s subtle,” Penny said. </p><p>Kady came over to them, holding some clothes. </p><p>“Alright,” Kady said. “I’m gonna check out and then we can go,”</p><p>“Cool.” Penny said. </p><p>Kady went to Etta and paid for the clothes. </p><p>“Okay,” Kady said, carrying her bags. “I think it’s time to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>They all rode in the car back to Forks. They had made it out of Port Angeles and the landscape had returned to familiar tall trees. Their purchases were in the back with Kady. </p><p>“We should do that more,” Kady said. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Go places together, not just the garage,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah, we should.” Penny said. </p><p>“Okay,” Julia said. “As long as you guys aren’t too busy.”</p><p>“Never too busy for you, Jules.” Kady smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>side note, shout out to the magicians wiki because I tried to have all of the place names be similar to ones from the show so having that list was amazing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliot had insisted that before they talk more they return to the car so he could chew some gum. </p><p>“Can vampires have gum?” Quentin asked, walking quickly to keep up with Eliot. </p><p>“We have to spit it out, but it's my understanding that’s how humans chew gum,” Eliot said. </p><p>“What would happen if you ate human food?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot shrugged. </p><p>“It would probably be unpleasant but fine,” Eliot said. </p><p>“You’ve never tried? I mean, you’ve never been curious?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Have you ever been curious about what paper tastes like?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Okay, yeah, I get it,” Quentin nodded. </p><p>“Besides, it’s not even really like I eat. It’s more like… replenishing magic,” Eliot said. </p><p>They reached the car and Eliot unlocked it. </p><p>“Here, go in the trunk and find the picnic blanket. I don’t want to sit on grass in these pants, I’ve had them for years.” Eliot went to rummage in the front of the car. </p><p>“And for you “years” presumably means…” Quentin said. </p><p>“An impressive number of years,” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin went to the trunk and found a thick gingham blanket. He went back to the front, where Eliot was waiting.</p><p>“I no longer have offensive breath. Come on,” Eliot said. </p><p>He led Quentin in a different direction than before. </p><p>“So um, how does magic work?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot hummed. </p><p>“Es is better at the history and the theory. I can try. So, I am a majestic magical creature,” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot glanced at Quentin. </p><p>“That was a joke,” Eliot said.  </p><p>“I believe it,” Quentin said. </p><p>“You flatter me. In any case, I have magic. Which I need to replenish. For me, that means, well, killing a creature and drinking its blood,”</p><p>“What happens if you don’t?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I’d lose my magic and become human. Which, getting magic is a hard enough process. Losing it… I haven’t heard of a vampire surviving it,” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>They walked in silence for a while. Then, Quentin saw a break in the trees. They were approaching a clearing, a grassy meadow dotted with purple flowers. </p><p>“Here we are,” Eliot said. “Blanket?”</p><p>Quentin handed him the picnic blanket and Eliot spread it out on the grass. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Quentin sat down, admiring Eliot in the soft light. </p><p>“Perfect. It would’ve been a shame to ruin these pants, the store that sold them doesn’t exist anymore,” Eliot said. </p><p>“I hope this isn’t like, rude to vampires, but how old are you? Or how long have you been here? How does that work?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot laughed. </p><p>“No that’s fine. I promised you my tragic backstory,” Eliot said.</p><p>“If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay,” Quentin said. </p><p>“No it’s fine. It’s just horribly embarrassing and maybe a bigger secret than the fact that I’m a vampire. So protect this information dearly,” Eliot said.</p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“I was born on a farm in Indiana. In 1905.” Eliot looked up at the trees. </p><p>“Oh,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Yes. I had three brothers and my father drank a lot. He didn’t particularly like any of us, but he especially didn’t like me,”</p><p>Quentin moved closer to Eliot on the blanket, putting their hands together. </p><p>“I’d run off to the city for days at a time. The people were better, I’d go to parties and get incredibly wasted. And then I met Margo and Fen.” Eliot smiled. </p><p>“I think they were just passing through, moving west. But then we met and they stayed longer than they planned. And then Margo asked me if I wanted a better life with them. I didn’t even think about it, I just said yes. And she turned me,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Wow,” Quentin said. </p><p>“It’s alright. Magic keeps your body young, but it keeps your mind young too. I only have room for twenty five years of memories. You forget a lot. It’s like a story instead of a memory now,” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“I’m still sorry that it happened to you,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Thank you,” Eliot said.</p><p>Eliot paused. </p><p>“You haven’t asked the biggest question yet,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Oh,” Quentin said. “What?”</p><p>Eliot smirked. </p><p>“Aren’t you worried I’m going to drink your blood?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin blinked. </p><p>“I guess that hadn’t occurred to me. I mean, if you haven’t done it by now, right?” Quentin said. </p><p>“I was tempted in the beginning,” Eliot admitted. </p><p>“Really? I have nice blood?” Quentin smiled. </p><p>Eliot laughed</p><p>“Not exactly, I guess. You can sense things. Like magic. That’s how I knew something was wrong at the party, I could feel Reynard. But you can also just feel people. And you felt—”</p><p>“Delicious,” Quentin supplied, smirking. </p><p>“I was going to say appealing, but that works too.” </p><p>Quentin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Delectable. Pleasing. Sweet. Tasty.” Eliot listed. </p><p>Quentin leaned in and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>Quentin sat studying on the couch. Julia walked in the front door. </p><p>“Hey,” she said. “I got you a book,”</p><p>Quentin sat up. </p><p>“From where?” he asked. </p><p>“A bookstore in Port Angeles. I went with Kady and Penny,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin walked over and took the book. </p><p>“Wow, this is awesome, thank you,” he said.  </p><p>“No problem. How was your day with Eliot?” she said. </p><p>Quentin smiled. </p><p>“Um, it was really good,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Was it a date?” Julia asked. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, uh, I think so,” he said. </p><p>“Nice, what did you do?” Julia said. </p><p>“We went on a hike to this meadow,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Cute,” Julia smirked. </p><p>“How was your date then?” Quentin teased. </p><p>“Not a date,” Julia said. “Just friends shopping and getting pizza.”</p><p>Quentin shrugged, going to his room. </p><p>“Thanks for the book.” he called.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>with twilight vampires their minds stay the same age as when they are turned (which is why vampire children are such a big deal) and I think that’s sort of undercut if you can retain lifetimes worth of memories as you live your immortal life as a vampire. So I like the idea that immortals can’t recall everything. It also makes me think of the mosaic timeline, they lived another life but they only remembered parts of it because remembering multiple lifetimes at once is too much. So that’s the memory stuff lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia sat eating lunch in The Muntjac with Marina and Anna. Marina was telling them about an internship at the city government she wanted, while Julia and Anna shared glances. </p><p>“I mean obviously the pay is shit, but then you’re right there,” Marina said. </p><p>“It seems like a great idea, Rina,” Anna said. </p><p>“You should go for it,” Julia said. </p><p>Tick burst out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food. </p><p>“Girls!” Tick sang. “Food for my favorite customers,”</p><p>“You feed us too much,” Anna groaned. “How am I going to fit into a bridesmaid dress?”</p><p>“That’s ages away, don’t worry about it. Enjoy it.” Tick said. </p><p>He winked and went back to the kitchen. </p><p>“Ridiculous,” Anna complained. She took a bite anyways. </p><p>“How did you two meet? I never asked,” Julia said. </p><p>“Oh, it’s boring, we were friends in high school,” Marina said. </p><p>“Were you on student council?” Julia joked. </p><p>“No, my political aspirations came later in life.” Marina said. </p><p>“At some point we realized we liked each other and that was that.” Anna said. </p><p> </p><p>Julia and Kady were sitting together in the front of the shop. Kady was at the front counter working and Julia was sitting next to her doing coursework. </p><p>“That was fun,” Kady said. “The other day,”</p><p>“It was, I’m glad we went. I didn’t realize all the good stores were in Port Angeles,” Julia said. </p><p>“Forks has some good stuff. But we’re not a port town. They get merchandise coming in all the time, they’re more connected,” Kady said. </p><p>“That makes sense. I like Forks though,” Julia said. </p><p>“Me too,” Kady said. “Did Quentin like his book?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Julia said. “I was right, he didn’t have that version. He was excited,”</p><p>“It’s nice that you know each other so well,” Kady said. </p><p>“We’ve known each other since we were kids. You should have seen us in high school. God, we were so embarrassing,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady laughed. </p><p>“You and Penny have known each other for a long time right?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Yeah, but we weren’t close until after high school. Neither of us were going to college, and I knew he was gonna start running the shop. I didn’t have any money, I wanted in,” Kady said. </p><p>Kady smiled. </p><p>“I didn’t expect to like him so much,” she said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“I sort of thought you two had been dating since high school,” Julia said. </p><p>“High school sweethearts? No, I thought he was kind of a dick back then,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia laughed. </p><p>“And I was dating this girl Gretchen in high school. She moved to Portland, she’s doing some big tech job,” Kady said. </p><p><i>Girl!</i> Julia thought unhelpfully. </p><p>“What about you? Any big romances?” Kady smirked. </p><p>Julia shook her head. </p><p>“I dated this guy James back in undergrad. But he thought my plan to go to Forks was a waste of time, so…” Julia said. </p><p>“That’s shitty,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Julia agreed. “But I was always too busy for big romances anyway. I was always studying for scholarships or trying to make money to move here,”</p><p>“I mean, I’m bi but I’ve never even kissed a girl. It never fit in my schedule,” Julia joked weakly. </p><p>“Your schedule isn’t as busy now, right?” Kady asked. </p><p>Kady felt like she was sitting closer. Julia was afraid to turn her head and look. </p><p>“I mean, I’m in grad school so, sort of,” Julia said. </p><p>She slowly turned to look at Kady. Their heads were close together, and Kady was looking right at her. </p><p><i>We aren’t this close normally right? Is she—</i> Julia thought. </p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking,” Kady said softly. </p><p><i>What.</i> Julia thought. She searched Kady’s face. </p><p>Kady moved back.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. </p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Julia said. </p><p>“I don’t know what that was,” Kady said. </p><p>“No, that’s fine,” Julia said. </p><p>“Should we just sit here and work?” Kady asked. </p><p>“Ok, yeah.” Julia said. </p><p>They went back to work in silence. Julia glanced back at Kady, but she wasn’t looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>Julia flopped down on the couch. Quentin looked up from his computer. </p><p>“How was the garage?” he asked. </p><p>“Fine,” Julia said. </p><p>She sat quietly for a moment. </p><p>“I think Kady tried to kiss me,” Julia said. </p><p>“Oh,” Quentin said. “So did you kiss her?”</p><p>“No, Quentin,” Julia said. </p><p>“Why not?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Because I don’t want her cheating on Penny with me,” Julia said. </p><p>“But you like her?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“But I like Penny too. And I like their relationship. And I have… I don’t know, morals. God.” She laid back on the couch. </p><p>“It seems complicated,” Quentin said. </p><p>He typed something on his computer. </p><p>“You have an uncomplicated love life, you don’t get to talk,” Julia complained. </p><p>“Yep. That’s me. Simple love life.” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia sighed. </p><p>“Whatever, I had already accepted nothing was going to happen. I guess this is fine,” she said. </p><p>She sat up. </p><p>“Let’s make grilled cheese.” she said. </p><p>Quentin closed his computer. </p><p>“That’ll fix everything.” he said. </p><p>“I mean it has to do something good.” Julia got off the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Julia is me when I find out a girl likes girls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin was sitting in Welter’s cafe next to Arielle. Josh and Todd were in a spirited discussion about some show Quentin didn’t watch. Arielle was adding occasional comments while eating a muffin.  </p><p>Quentin looked up and saw Eliot and his friends walking into the building. </p><p>“Quentin!” Eliot called. </p><p>Quentin looked up. Eliot and his friends were looking at him. Quentin looked back at his friends, who were all staring at him. </p><p>“I’ll um, be right back,” Quentin said. </p><p>He hurried across the cafe to Eliot. </p><p>“You’re coming to our house after class,” Margo said. </p><p>“Oh I—” Quentin started. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Margo smirked. “I don’t bite. Unless it’s consensual.”</p><p>Eliot took Quentin‘s hand. </p><p>“She’s joking,” Eliot said. “They want to meet you. I’ll drive?”</p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“Okay, sure,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot kissed Quentin’s hand.  </p><p>“Until then.” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot and Margo walked away. Es followed them and smiled at Quentin. Fen was holding Es’s hand and didn’t look at Quentin as she passed. Quentin walked back to his table where all his friends were looking up at him. </p><p>“What was that about? How do you know Eliot?” Todd asked. </p><p>“Eliot and I met in the library. They, uh, invited me over,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Are you two…” Josh asked, trailing off. </p><p>“Um, yeah. I guess so.” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’s nice,” Arielle said. “Tell us how it goes. I don’t think anyone’s seen their house in the daytime.”</p><p>She laughed. Quentin gave a weak smile. </p><p> </p><p>Eliot parked the car in front of his impressive house. He turned to watch Quentin fidget in the passenger seat. </p><p>“There’s nothing to be nervous about, it’s going to go spectacularly,” Eliot said. </p><p>“That’s not how being nervous works. What if they don’t like me? They’re like, your immortal family,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Literally impossible, Margo already talks about you all the time. Now come on, they can tell we’re here and pretty soon they’ll come get us,” Eliot said. </p><p>Eliot got out of the car and Quentin sighed before following him. </p><p>“Jesus, took you long enough,” Margo said. </p><p>She took Quentin’s hand and dragged him to a couch. She sat down next to him. </p><p>“Margo, be gentle with him,” Eliot said, sitting down on the couch across from them. </p><p>“He’s not made of glass, El,” Margo said. </p><p>“Yes, Bambi, but you’re very… intense,” Eliot said. </p><p>“That’s not true,” Margo said to Quentin. </p><p>Es walked into the room. </p><p>“You’re here, fantastic,” Es said. </p><p>He sat down next to Eliot. </p><p>“I admit, I was a little surprised when I found out Eliot had fallen for…” Es gestured at Quentin. </p><p>“A human?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I wasn't,” Margo said. “He’s hopeless, always has been. At least you like him back,”</p><p>“Well I’m glad you’re here. But I must express to you how important it is that you keep our magic a secret. We aren’t really supposed to share this with anyone, and if it’s exposed…” Es trailed off. </p><p>“Very bad. Yeah, no, I get it,” Quentin said. </p><p>Es nodded. </p><p>“Where’s your other friend? Fen?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot sighed. </p><p>“She hasn‘t embraced the human thing yet. She’ll come around,” Margo said. </p><p>Quentin shifted in his seat. </p><p>“Can I ask some stupid vampire question? Maybe a lot?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I would love nothing more,” Es said. </p><p>“Everytime we go to a different university Es studies different myths and writes a dissertation on vampires. He’s an expert,” Eliot said. </p><p>Es smiled. </p><p>“It’s exciting to research the stories, attend different universities. I was born a black man in 1844, that was never an option for me,” Es said. </p><p>“W-what happened?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Es sighed.  </p><p>“I was born in Pennsylvania. When the Civil War started I decided to join, support the Union’s cause. It turns out I wasn’t a very talented soldier, or very lucky. I got hit by a stray bullet on the battlefield and bled out against a tree,” Es said. </p><p>He smiled down at the floor. </p><p>“But then a woman came and asked me if I wanted to live. I thought I was already dead and  she was an angel taking me away.” Es laughed. </p><p>“And then I woke up in the forest wanting to drink blood, so I figured out it wasn’t that. I moved around a lot. Then in 1934?”</p><p>“1936?” Eliot said. </p><p>“Some time around there. We all met in New York and we’ve been together ever since. And they put up with me wanting to go to college all the time,” Es said. </p><p>“A real sacrifice, I assure you,” Eliot said. </p><p>“That’s amazing,” Quentin said. “I mean, not the racism obviously, but that you lived, a-and met your best friends like, decades later by chance,”</p><p>Margo smirked. </p><p>“He’s adorable,” she said. </p><p>Quentin blushed. </p><p>“Okay so, um, my questions. Are there other magic creatures? Like, are there unicorns?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“No unicorns that I know of, but there are werewolves. And fairies,” Es said. </p><p>“Fuck fairies,” Margo said. “Never trust a fairy,”</p><p>Eliot sighed. </p><p>“Margo has a history with fairies,” he said. </p><p>“Fuck yeah I do,” Margo said. “Tinker-bitches ripped my goddamn eye out. Even with magic it took forever to grow back,”</p><p>Quentin blinked. </p><p>“I’m sorry about your eye,” Quentin said. “So, um, how can you go outside in daylight?” </p><p>“We do prefer to go out at night because we’re more powerful then. Magic comes from the moon. But nothing bad happens to us during the day,” Es said. </p><p>“It’s a superstition,” Es continued. “As are most things you hear about vampires. Often they’re based in religion, the idea that certain holy and pure items will harm monsters,”</p><p>“Which is making some goddamn assumptions. I’m a Hindu vampire, what do these twats think a crucifix is going to do to me,” Margo said. </p><p>“Yes,” Es nodded. “Most other popular myths you hear about vampires come from Bram Stoker. He’s responsible for the majority of the gothic elements. And bats.” </p><p>“I wish I could turn into a bat.” Margo said. </p><p>“Don’t we all.” Eliot said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What can I say, I like vampire lore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia was sitting on the floor of the garage watching Kady and Penny fuss over the bike. It was unique from many of the other times they’d worked on it, because now it looked like a motorcycle. Instead of a pile of pieces or a half assembled hunk of metal, it was now a finished bike. </p><p>“I think it’s ready,” Kady said. </p><p>“You’re sure?” Julia asked. </p><p>“I mean, we’ve checked it enough times,” Penny said. </p><p>“And it’s safe?” Julia asked</p><p>“It’ll take more than an XL 250 to knock me out,” Penny smiled. </p><p>“Not what I asked,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah, we should be good to go,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia nodded, standing up. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go to the back,” Penny said. </p><p>He looked excited. They took the bike behind the shop, where there was a small parking lot and a wide open dirt space. </p><p>“Alright, have fun,” Kady said.</p><p>She and Julia hung back by the building. Things had been a little strange between them recently, but Julia pretended not to notice it. </p><p>Penny got on the bike and started the engine. He sped in loud circles around the lot. </p><p>Kady smiled at him. </p><p>Penny parked the bike and took off his helmet, holding it in his hand. He was grinning. </p><p>“That was awesome,” he said. </p><p>He went over to Kady and kissed her, holding her hip. Julia felt like she should look away. </p><p>Penny broke away from Kady and looked at Julia. </p><p>He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her. It only lasted a moment before he moved back. </p><p><i>What the fuck!</i> Julia thought. </p><p>“What the fuck, Penny! I had a plan!” Kady said, smacking his arm. </p><p>“Yeah, and your plan wasn’t working so we went with mine,” Penny said. </p><p>“You didn’t have a plan!” Kady said. </p><p>“Exactly. It’s foolproof,” Penny said. </p><p>“Is it?” Kady demanded. </p><p>Julia glared at them. </p><p>“What the fuck are we talking about!” Julia said. </p><p>They both turned to look at her. </p><p>“Right, uh, we like you,” Penny said. </p><p>“We both do,” Kady said. </p><p>“Kady wanted to do this slow bullshit where we’re all friends and we wait for you to do something,” Penny said. </p><p>“Which was a good idea,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah, and you wouldn’t have kissed her until you were both eighty,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Did you think about just asking me during all of this?” Julia demanded</p><p>Kady and Penny looked at each other and looked back at Julia. </p><p>“I don’t think that fit in the plan,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia huffed. </p><p>“Well if you’d asked me, you’d know that I like both of you. But since I didn’t want to break you up or something, I didn’t do anything,” Julia said. </p><p>“Shit,” Kady said. </p><p>“So what does this mean?” Penny asked. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Julia said. “We try out whatever this is,” </p><p>“Okay,” Penny said. </p><p>“And don’t do secret things without telling me,” Julia said. </p><p>Penny and Kady glanced at each other. </p><p>“Fair,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“Okay. Good. Should we take the bike inside?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kady said. </p><p>They took the bike inside and all sat down on the floor, looking at it. </p><p>“What are you going to do with the bike now? Display it in the front room?” Julia asked. </p><p>“As long as it doesn’t go in the house that’s fine,” Kady said. </p><p>Penny laughed. </p><p>“I’ll figure something out,” he said. </p><p>They all sat in silence. </p><p>“You two should kiss,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia looked at him. </p><p>“Shit, it sounds gross when I say it like that. Not in a pervy way. Just, I know Kady wants to, and she’s not gonna,” Penny said. </p><p>Julia looked at Kady, who was looking away. </p><p>“Okay,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady turned to her. </p><p>“Yeah?” Kady said. </p><p>“Of course,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady smiled. She leaned in and kissed Julia, her hand cupping Julia’s cheek. Kady broke away.</p><p>Julia smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Julia came in the front door and saw Quentin sitting at the kitchen table. He had papers spread around him and was working on a paper. </p><p>“I have news,” Julia announced, putting her things down.</p><p>“Really?” Quentin said. </p><p>“Penny kissed me.” Julia sat down at the table. </p><p>“What?” Quentin asked.  </p><p>“And I think we’re dating now. Or something,” Julia said. </p><p>“You and Penny?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“The three of us,” Julia said. </p><p>“Okay, wow. Well good for you,” Quentin said. </p><p>“And I kissed Kady,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin blinked. </p><p>“You had a busier day than I did,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Right?” Julia said. “I have to tell Marina, she probably already knows somehow,”</p><p>“Okay, cool.” Quentin said.</p><p>He went back to his work. </p><p>Julia went into her bedroom and closed the door. She called Marina. She picked up after a few rings.  </p><p>“Who calls people anymore? Are you in some kind of dire emergency?” Marina asked. </p><p>“Penny kissed me,” Julia said. </p><p>“So they abandoned the plan,” Marina said. </p><p>“You knew!” Julia said. </p><p>“Of course I knew, who do you think Kady tells all her secrets to,” Marina said. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me!” Julia complained. </p><p>“I was sworn to secrecy. Now what happened?” Marina asked. </p><p>“We finished the bike and Penny tested it. And then he kissed Kady and he kissed me. And then they told me about the plan,” Julia said. </p><p>“I always thought that plan was bullshit. I want to be on record with that,” Marina said. </p><p>“Right. Then we talked and Kady and I kissed and now we’re together or something,” Julia said. </p><p>Marina made a happy noise over the phone. </p><p>“Thank god, honestly. I was tired of waiting. This is very exciting,” Marina said. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for your help,” Julia said. </p><p>“No problem, I can’t wait to tell Anna. Bye Julia!” Marina said. </p><p>“Bye.” Julia said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finallly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to the library, which he already enjoyed, was now the highlight of Quentin’s day. He and Eliot would sit and ask each other questions as the rain pattered on the windows. Sometimes, Eliot would drive Quentin home, but they were often content to stay there. </p><p>“Favorite city you’ve ever been to?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“New York,” Eliot said. “It sounded so big and glamorous when I was little. Everything I wanted. It was amazing when I went for the first time. We have friends we visit there every couple years,”</p><p>“Friends like you?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot nodded. </p><p>“That’s where I went when I disappeared for a week. Took a break.” Eliot said. </p><p>“What are they like?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“They live an interesting life. They move all over the state, but we only really visit when they’re in the city. They’re the only ones I know who have stayed in such a small area for so long. It’s usually safer to move around.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>“Favorite food?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Um, if I’m making it, something simple. If someone else is making it, maybe tacos?” Quentin said. </p><p>“Don’t like to cook?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I’m not great at it. Julia’s been teaching me though.” Quentin said. </p><p>“You could cook with me too,” Eliot offered. </p><p>“You don’t eat,” Quentin reminded him. </p><p>“That’s not the most important part of cooking,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Well then what is?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Confidently not burning anything.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys do your schoolwork?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Sort of,” Eliot said. </p><p>“So, no,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Es does it for real each time. The rest of us have saved up the things we’ve done over the years. I mean the fun of it is settling down for a few years and meeting new people. So long as we don’t fail out it doesn’t matter,” Eliot said. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m dating a cheater,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot shrugged. </p><p>“We can’t all be academics forever. Some of us have other passions. I’ve perfected the cocktail and I don’t even eat,” Eliot said. </p><p>“That was impressive.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Years of trial and error. I’m glad you didn’t try one of the first ones. Utterly embarrassing.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>“Favorite book?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“God, that’s an awful question. Pass,” Quentin said. </p><p>“You can’t choose?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“No, they’re all different experiences, I like them all for different reasons. I can’t compare them.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Right then, I’m sorry I asked.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>“What do your friends think of me?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Honest answer?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I mean yeah, I’d prefer you didn’t lie,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Right. Margo thinks you’re cute. She’s annoyed that she doesn’t get to spend more time with you, but don’t tell her I told you that,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Es likes you, I think he enjoys having someone interested in his mythological interpretations. And Fen… she’s complicated. It’s not my story to tell. But it’s nothing personal,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Okay,” Quentin said. </p><p>“The biggest hurdle would be if they wanted to kill you, but we got over that fairly quickly. I think some tepid indifference is fine,”</p><p>“Did that happen?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot shrugged. </p><p>“There was brief concern that you would be a risk after the party. But it all turned out fine.” Eliot said. </p><p>“I’m glad I didn’t go telling everyone.” Quentin said. </p><p> </p><p>“What was Arizona like?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Alright,” Quentin said. “Way more people than Forks. I miss seeing my dad every day,” </p><p>“You’re close?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“We’re really alike. You know, quiet nerds. He didn’t really get why I moved, but I think he just wants me to be happy,” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’s really nice.” Eliot said. “And are you happier here?” </p><p>“I think so.” Quentin said. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you like anything? About where you were from?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot was silent for a moment. </p><p>“It was quiet. There was a lot going on but it was all slower,” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“Plus, how we live, moving around and lying all the time. Makes back then seem simple. But at least now I have friends and can be publicly be gay. It balances out.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you and Julia meet?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin smiled. </p><p>“We met in school when we were little,”</p><p>“Both very precocious,” Eliot guessed. </p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. “A lot of the time it was just us. I mean, we’d have more friends, and she got sort of popular in high school, but the two of us have always stuck together. Especially when she started focusing on moving, she got too busy to talk to anyone much,”</p><p>“You like living together?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“She used to sleep over at my house a lot when she and her mom fought. It still feels like that sometimes, the two of us watching movies while my dad’s asleep. Doesn’t feel real sometimes.”</p><p>Eliot nodded. </p><p>“I’ve been with them for years and I still don’t believe it’s happening sometimes.” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Reynard, he’s like you?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Eliot sighed. But he and his friends have a less ethical diet. And are more conspicuous about it,” </p><p>“He has friends with him?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“They tend to stay up north though. Reynard’s the only one to get in the way. I still don’t trust them though.” Eliot said. </p><p>“I wouldn’t either.” Quentin said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m throwing a Halloween party. You should come,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Okay,” Quentin said. “Should I wear a costume?” </p><p>“Obviously, Quentin. This isn’t amateur hour. It’s Halloween. It’s the most important holiday of the year,” Eliot said. </p><p>“What’s your costume?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Eliot smirked. </p><p>“Exciting,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Seriously,” Eliot said. “Don’t decide at the last minute not to wear a costume. You’ll ruin my vision.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to,” Quentin said defensively. </p><p>Eliot raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Okay, well now I definitely won’t.” Quentin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize that when Quentin asks about where Eliot’s from and he says it was slower, that’s basically just the scene from Kate and Leopold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia sat in the garage watching Kady and Penny work. They were working on some white car. Kady triumphantly stood up and looked at the car they were working on. </p><p>“I think we’re done for the day,” Kady said. </p><p>“It looks like a car to me,” Julia agreed. </p><p>“Yes, a car that runs now,” Penny said. </p><p>“Very impressive work,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady and Penny started cleaning up. </p><p>“We should go do something,” Kady said. </p><p>“Like what?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Wolf Trading Company?” Kady suggested. </p><p>“What’s that?” Julia asked. </p><p>“A store nearby. Kinda tucked away, but they sell all kinds of shit. We should go,” Penny said.  </p><p>“Cool, we’ll take the Rabbit,” Kady said. </p><p>When they finished cleaning up they went behind the shop and loaded into the Rabbit. The drive wasn’t far, and the parking lot was fairly empty. Penny parked the car and they walked into the store. </p><p>The store was cramped with different things. There was lots of hiking gear and sporting goods. In one section there was clothing, and in another there were books. There were trinkets everywhere. </p><p>A woman sat at the counter. She had a gray bob and a green blouse, her name tag read Silver. </p><p>“Hello,” Silver said. “I’m here if you need anything,”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia went and looked through the books. Nothing caught her eye, there were lots of books on National Parks and the history of Washington. She browsed some of the trinkets and knick-knacks. There were wooden carvings and dream catchers and stuffed toys. </p><p>Kady went to look through the clothes and tried on a jacket. </p><p>“How do I look?” she asked. “Don’t just say good,”</p><p>“I don’t know how constructive you want us to be,” Penny said. </p><p>“You look pretty. You should get it,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady took the jacket off. </p><p>“That’s helpful. And thanks,” Kady smiled. </p><p>“I think you look pretty too,” Penny said. </p><p>“I know, babe,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia laughed. </p><p>She looked through the clothes and found a rack of novelty t-shirts about the Wolf Walker and Mosquito Man. They all had quippy phrases and silhouettes of monsters on them. </p><p>
  <i>“the Wolf Walker doesn’t believe in you either”</i>
</p><p><i>“Walkin’ with the Wolf Walker”</i> </p><p>
  <i>“Mosquito Man can buzz off!”</i>
</p><p>Julia picked one out and held it up. It had a small drawing of a wolf and a cheerful slogan. </p><p>
  <i>“Half Wolf, Half Man, All Friend!”</i>
</p><p>“Penny, what do you think?” she said. </p><p>Penny read the shirt and smiled. </p><p>“Show Kady,” he said. </p><p>Julia turned and showed it to Kady. She smirked. </p><p>“You should get it,” Kady said. </p><p>“Cool,” Julia said. </p><p>They went and paid for their clothes. Silver smiled at them. </p><p>“You three are sweet,” she said. </p><p>Julia blushed. </p><p>“Come back soon.” Silver waved. </p><p>They went into the parking lot and got into the Rabbit. They drove back to the shop. </p><p>“I’d say that was successful,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kady said. “I got a jacket and you got a Wolf Walker shirt,”</p><p>“Exactly,” Julia said. </p><p>Penny kept driving, rain pattering on the windshield. The shops and trees blurred past as they drove. </p><p>“Why did you pick that shirt?” Kady asked. </p><p>Julia shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t know, I think if the Wolf Walker was real and not just something made up for tourists, he’d be a cool friend. He’s just a guy who turns into a wolf, he’s not evil or anything. He’s probably nice,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady nodded. </p><p>“Makes sense to me,” Penny said. </p><p>“He doesn’t even drink blood.” Julia said. </p><p>“Exactly.” Penny said. </p><p> </p><p>“So how is it with them?” Marina asked. </p><p>They were sitting in Julia’s living room drinking hot chocolates. </p><p>“It’s sort of the same,” Julia said. </p><p>“That’s a lame answer,” Marina said. </p><p>“I mean, it’s different obviously, but not so different that it’s weird. Does that make sense?” Julia said. </p><p>“Yes,” Marina said. “It’s boring but I get it,”</p><p>“Sorry my relationship bores you,” Julia joked. </p><p>“That’s fine,” Marina said seriously. “At least it’s happening now, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Julia said. </p><p>“Oh, I got that internship,” Marina said. </p><p>“That’s cool,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing it part time. But I’m there and involved. And I see our mayor all the time. He’s kind of boring and stuffy, and I plan to overthrow him, but it’s still cool,” Marina said. </p><p>“Definitely,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin came out of his room and went to the cupboard. Marina sat up, her drink almost sloshing. </p><p>“Quentin!” she exclaimed. </p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Quentin said, looking behind him. </p><p>“I’m sorry about whatever I said about your hair or whatever last time. I think we should be friends,” Marina said. </p><p>“What about my hair?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Nothing,” Marina said. “Friends?”</p><p>“O-okay. Sure. Why not,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Perfect,” Marina said. </p><p>“Bye.” Quentin said, taking a box of crackers into his room. </p><p>Marina smiled. </p><p>“See? Totally fixed.” she said. </p><p>Julia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, that went great.” Julia said sarcastically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you should look up mothman and/or Bigfoot tshirts, they’re very fun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m leaving,” Quentin said. </p><p>He knocked on Julia’s open door. She was working on an essay. </p><p>Julia laughed. </p><p>“Nice costume,” she said. </p><p>Quentin was dressed in something resembling a medieval tunic and armor. </p><p>“I’m Prince Caspian,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia hummed, typing something. </p><p>“Good luck fighting Miraz at Eliot’s party,” Julia said. </p><p>“Caspian didn’t challenge him to a duel, Peter did,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I was close, it’s been a while,” Julia said. </p><p>“Right. Okay, I’m going to go now,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Bye.” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin took the keys to the truck and started driving. It wasn’t really raining, which Quentin appreciated. He didn’t like the idea of Prince Caspian in a raincoat. </p><p>He drove to Elliot's house, which seemed like less of a confusing maze after visiting a few times. There were less cars parked along the hill, but it was still busy. He went to the front door, which was opened immediately by Eliot. </p><p>Eliot was wearing a black waistcoat with a frilly white shirt and a cape. He opened his mouth and revealed plastic vampire teeth. </p><p>“Welcome,” Eliot said, his voice muffled by the teeth. </p><p>“Really?” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot took out the teeth. </p><p>“Come in,” Eliot said. </p><p>They went inside the house. There weren’t as many people as the last party, and it was quieter. </p><p>“Margo and I trade off being vampires every Halloween. She has a corset and everything,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Your dick would explode if you saw me in that corset. I look amazing in it,” Margo said. </p><p>“You always look amazing, Bambi,” Eliot said. </p><p>“I do, don’t I?” Margo said. </p><p>Margo was wearing a tight long dress with billowing sleeves. A large crown was perched on her head. Margo looked at Quentin. </p><p>“What are you supposed to be?” she asked. </p><p>“I’m uh, Prince Caspian,” Quentin said. </p><p>“I liked those books. Susan was a badass,” Margo said. </p><p>“What books?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Margo rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Narnia. There are movies too, babe,” Margo said. </p><p>“And the BBC series,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Oh god, not both of you,” Eliot complained. </p><p>Margo laughed. </p><p>“Here, we have candy and drinks,” Eliot said. “In the kitchen, away from this conversation,”</p><p>“Bye,” Margo said, blowing them a kiss. </p><p>Quentin laughed. </p><p>“Can I make you a drink?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Okay,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot gracefully mixed a drink and poured it for Quentin. Quentin took a sip. </p><p>“It’s really good. You’re um, impressive.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Eliot smiled. “Now go mingle, find me later.”</p><p> </p><p>Quentin was sitting on the couch, which wasn’t unusual for him at a party. He looked over and Fen was sitting right next to him. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a medieval outfit like Quentin. She also had an impressive sword. </p><p>“Hey,” Quentin said. “What’s your costume?”</p><p>“Joan of Arc,” Fen said, her expression neutral. </p><p>“That’s awesome. Is that sword real?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Her face softened and she nodded. </p><p>“That’s really cool,” Quentin said. </p><p>“What are you supposed to be?” Fen asked. </p><p>“I’m Prince Caspian, from um, the Narnia books,” Quentin said. </p><p>Fen nodded. </p><p>“Margo likes that kind of stuff,” she said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>Fen got up. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you.” she said. </p><p>“Y-yeah, you too,” Quentin said. </p><p>She walked upstairs. Quentin got up and walked around. </p><p>“Quentin!” Es said. </p><p>Quentin looked over. Es was dressed as a pirate, his shirt flowing under a long coat.  </p><p>“I like your costume,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Es said. “I’m Black Cesar. He was an African pirate who raided shipping from the Florida Keys,”</p><p>“That’s cool, I love pirates. I was a pirate for Halloween when I was little,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Have you had any candy?” Es asked. </p><p>“Uh, no, not yet,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Please do,” Es said. </p><p>He leaned in closer to Quentin. </p><p>“We always misjudge how much food to buy and then we have to get rid of it all. You think we would have gotten better at it by now,” Es said conspiratorially. </p><p>“Ah,” Quentin nodded. “I could take some home and Julia and I could share it?”</p><p>Es smiled. </p><p>“That’s a great idea.” he said. </p><p> </p><p>It was late, and they had kicked everyone out. Quentin and Eliot were sitting back on the couch. Es and Margo were cuddling on the opposite couch. Everyone had lost most of the intricate and uncomfortable parts of their costumes. Eliot wasn’t wearing his waistcoat and Margo’s shoes had disappeared hours ago. </p><p>“That was fun,” Margo said. </p><p>“It was,” Es agreed. </p><p>“I’m glad we scaled it back this year,” Eliot said. </p><p>Margo hummed. </p><p>“I can’t believe Fen is still up there,” Margo said. </p><p>“If she wants to, let her,” Es said. </p><p>“No, she's being stupid,” Margo said. </p><p>She sat up. </p><p>“Fen!” Margo yelled. “Come down here, stop being a party pooper!”</p><p>“<i>Margo</i>,” Es said. </p><p>“What, are the neighbors gonna complain that I yelled too loud?” Margo quipped. </p><p>“We’re here. We’re complaining,” Eliot said. </p><p>There were footsteps on the stairs. Fen walked down, her hair loose and her armor gone. </p><p>“Come sit with us.” Margo patted the spot next to her. </p><p>Fen slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. She relaxed into Margo, and Margo kissed her cheek. </p><p>Quentin yawned. Eliot smiled. </p><p>“You tired?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. “Are you?”</p><p>“Not really, not like you,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Do vampires sleep?” Quentin asked softly. </p><p>“No, but you do.” Eliot said. </p><p>“That’s embarrassing. If I’m the only one sleeping.” Quentin said. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being human.” Es said. </p><p>Quentin hummed. Then he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>listen, I’ll read Narnia alright? I realize at this point it’s silly that I haven’t</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny and Kady were working on a car in the garage. Julia was sitting nearby working on schoolwork. </p><p>“What did you think of me when you first met me,” Julia asked. </p><p>“I thought you were cute,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“You came in all five foot nothing thanking a mechanic for fixing a car. It was adorable,” Kady said. </p><p>“You did the car for free. I stand by that,” Julia said. </p><p>“There were complicated circumstances,” Kady shrugged. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“What about you?” she asked Penny. </p><p>“I already heard all about you from Kady,” Penny grinned. </p><p>Kady threw a towel at him. </p><p>“What did you think of us?” Penny asked. </p><p>“I thought you were attractive. And cool. And I thought it was impressive that you owned this place and ran it yourselves,” Julia said. </p><p>“We are cool, aren’t we?” Penny said. </p><p>Julia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Nevermind, you’re not cool. You’re both lame,” she said. </p><p>“You still like us though,” Kady said. </p><p>“I guess that’s your type,” Penny said. </p><p>“Hey, you guys still haven’t seen my house,” Julia said. </p><p>“We haven’t,” Penny said. </p><p>“You should come over,” Julia said. “I’ll make you dinner,”</p><p>“Will Quentin be there?” Kady asked. </p><p>“Probably, unless he’s with Eliot. Do you want me to ask him?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Nah it’s fine.” Penny said. </p><p>“Alright, cool.” Julia said. </p><p> </p><p>Julia was making them all pasta. Quentin was hovering in the kitchen, asking questions instead of helping. </p><p>“Do you think they’ll like me?” he asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, Quentin,” Julia asked. “What’s the worst case scenario?”</p><p>Quentin thought for a moment. </p><p>“I don’t know. I do something embarrassing. I knock something over. I bump into one of them and they fall over and get a concussion and die,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Well it’s probably going to be boring,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin huffed and went to sit at the kitchen table. There was a knock at the door. </p><p>“Could you get the door?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>Quentin opened the door. Kady and Penny were there. They looked at each other awkwardly. </p><p>“Come in,” Quentin said. </p><p>Kady and Penny came inside and Quentin closed the front door. </p><p>“Hey,” Julia said. “I made pasta. I’m going to go to the bathroom and then I think everything’s ready,”</p><p>“Okay,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia went to the bathroom. Quentin, Kady and Penny started at each other. </p><p>“Is this the part where you tell us not to break her heart?” Kady smirked. </p><p>“I mean, I don’t think I could follow through on anything like that, but yeah,” Quentin said. </p><p>“We weren’t planning on it,” Penny said. </p><p>“Cool,” Quentin nodded. “I mean, I’m glad,”</p><p>They sat in silence before Julia came out of the bathroom. </p><p>“Okay,” Julia said. “Let’s eat,”</p><p>Everyone took bowls of pasta and sat around the kitchen table. They started eating. </p><p>“This is really good, Jules,” Penny said. </p><p>“Thanks,” Julia smiled . </p><p>“So you two have been friends since you were kids?” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah, you should have seen us when we were kids. Quentin, I used to have those awful bangs until middle school, remember?” Julia laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, and I wore those really baggy clothes,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Your clothes could still use some work,” Julia said. </p><p>“Okay, but like, they’ve improved,” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’s true,” Julia said.</p><p>“How’s your uh, mechanic shop?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Good,” Kady said. “We got a new office chair for the front room last week,”</p><p>“That was cool,” Penny said. </p><p>“My back was hurting,” Kady said. </p><p>“And we finished the bike,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m displaying it in the front room,” Penny said. </p><p>“You’re not going to, like, ride it around?” Quentin said. </p><p>“Nah,” Penny said. </p><p>“It’s so loud,” Julia said. </p><p>“It’s not that loud,” Penny said. </p><p>Kady raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“It’s pretty loud,” Penny conceded. </p><p>Quentin shrugged. </p><p>“It’s probably sort of dangerous too, right?” he asked. </p><p>“No more dangerous than anything else,” Penny said. </p><p>“Like what?” Julia challenged. </p><p>“I wouldn’t go in your backyard at night,” Penny said. </p><p>“Because of the Wolf Walker?” Julia smiled. </p><p>“No, because of actual wolves. And bears, and other shit that could eat you,” Penny said. </p><p>“Fine. Point taken,” Julia said. </p><p>“What’s the Wolf Walker?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Local legend,” Julia said. “It’s like a werewolf,”</p><p>“Cool,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Wait until you hear about Mosquito Man,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quentin is me in social situations</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin and Eliot were sitting together in Eliot’s room. Quentin pointed to a stack of slim books with blank spines. </p><p>“What are those?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Diaries,” Eliot said. “Things I don’t want to forget,”</p><p>Quentin smiled. </p><p>“Am I in one of them?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Eliot answered honestly. “I wouldn’t want to forget this,”</p><p>Quentin blinked. </p><p>“Oh,” Quentin said. </p><p>“What are you two talking about?” Margo asked from the doorway. </p><p>“Memories,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Jesus, I’ve lived too long to remember all the shit I’ve done,” Margo said. </p><p>“How long have you lived?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Margo smirked. </p><p>“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady her age?” Margo asked. </p><p>“I’m sorry—” Quentin said. </p><p>“I’m kidding,” Margo said. “A long time. I was born in 1838,”</p><p>“Wow,” Quentin whispered. </p><p>“India was ruled by the British back then,” Margo said. “My dad was some British businessman and my mom died in childbirth. He brought me lots of presents and stuff but I don’t think he really liked me. He wasn’t around much,” </p><p>“Then there were lots of rebellions. It turns out people don’t like being ruled by dick outsiders. But Dad went to fight. “Protect Britain’s hold on the colonies” he said. So I was alone for a while. I mean, there must have been other people in the house, but I don’t remember. It’s been a long time.” Margo continued. </p><p>“Then we were attacked,” she said. “And I woke up a vampire. I was vegetarian before that so I sure as fuck wasn’t eating a human. So I drank from a squirrel, and that worked fine, so I kept doing that,”</p><p>“I made my way up to Europe. Hung out with some fairies for a while. That was a mistake. Then I went to America and met Fen and Eliot and Es. And we became a little badass family,” Margo said. </p><p>“That’s amazing,” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’s Bambi, she constantly amazes,” Eliot said. </p><p>Margo smiled. </p><p>“Why do you call her that?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Eliot laughed. </p><p>“We went and saw the movie when it came out. We went hunting after and Margo ate a deer. I thought it was funny,” Eliot said. </p><p>“It’s embarrassing when you explain it,” Margo said. </p><p>“It’s cute,” Eliot said. “My ferocious Bambi,”</p><p>Margo rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You’re horrible,” she said. </p><p>“Speaking of killing deer,” Eliot said. </p><p>“How could that possibly be a transition,” Quentin said. </p><p>“You’ll see, now hush.” Margo said. </p><p>Quentin looked at Eliot expectantly. </p><p>“We’re doing a ritual tonight. The four of us all feeding from the same deer under the full moon, the whole deal. Do you want to stay and watch?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I- yeah, I mean of course I do. I’ll tell Julia I’m staying late.” Quentin said. </p><p>“Thought you might.” Eliot said. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark in the forest. The full moon hung high in the clear night sky, and some stars were visible. </p><p>“Don’t get too close to us while it’s happening,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Safety first,” Margo said. </p><p>“Just sit and watch. Got it,” Quentin said. </p><p>“And enjoy. You might be the first human to see this and live basically ever,” Eliot said. </p><p>Fen made a disapproving noise. </p><p>Eliot stopped Quentin and kissed him. He sat Quentin down on a fallen tree. </p><p>“Watch from here, alright?” Eliot said. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“We ready?” Margo said. </p><p>There were sounds of agreement. </p><p>“Let’s fuck up a deer,” Margo said. </p><p>The atmosphere changed. The four of them turned focused and intense. Suddenly, Margo took off at an inhuman speed and they all followed her. </p><p>Quentin craned his neck and saw a deer. Or he did, before it was taken down by four vampires. The four of them shimmered, hunched over the animal. </p><p>Eliot stood up, wiping the blood from his lips. Es and Fen stood up, their eyes glowing. Margo was still on the ground, hiding the deer under bushes. </p><p>Margo looked up. </p><p>“Someone’s coming,” she said. </p><p>Eliot turned his head. </p><p>“It’s Reynard. And his friends,” Eliot said. </p><p>“<i>Fuck!</i>” Margo said. </p><p>“What do we do about Quentin?” Es asked. </p><p>“There’s no time—” Eliot started. </p><p>Quentin saw Reynard approaching the group. There were two others with him. One was a woman with reddish hair and a dark smile. The other was a man in a suit with graying hair. </p><p><i>Shit.</i> Quentin thought. </p><p>“Hello, strangers,” Reynard smiled. “Irene here was wondering if you might want to join our coven,”</p><p>Reynard looked straight at Quentin. </p><p>“But we see you have a lot going on right now.” the man in the suit said. </p><p>“Yes, Martin,” Reynard said. “They even saved themselves a snack,”</p><p>Reynard stepped toward Quentin. </p><p>“Don’t touch him.” Eliot pushed Reynard back. </p><p>Reynard grinned. </p><p>“Touchy touchy,” he said. “Don’t worry. You can save him for now.” </p><p>“Alright,” Irene said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Reynard winked at Quentin before he and his friends ran into the forest. </p><p>“Goddamn it!” Eliot said. </p><p>He came over to Quentin and took his hand. They started walking quickly back to the house. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I should have never involved you, this was a stupid fucking idea,” Eliot said. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Reynard is going to track you down and kill you,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Calm down El, we’ll do something,” Margo said. </p><p>“What do you suggest?” Eliot said indignantly. </p><p>“Fen will drive him as far away as she can and the rest of us will go and fight those bastards,” Margo said. </p><p>“Why do I have to take him?” Fen said. </p><p>“Because you’re one of the best fighters I know and you can protect the human over here. Don’t complain.” Margo said. </p><p>Eliot nodded. </p><p>“Okay, but you have to go now,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Wait, if he’s tracking me, will he go to my house?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“I don’t know Quentin, why?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“<i>Julia</i>.” Quentin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just couldn’t justify them playing baseball, okay? you get this instead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get home safe.” Penny said. </p><p>Julia was leaving the shop to home and work on a paper. She kissed Penny goodbye. She went to the front room of the shop. Kady was looking at documents.</p><p>“I’m leaving,” Julia said. </p><p>“Oh, okay. Have fun with that paper,” Kady said, leaning up out of her seat to give Julia a kiss. </p><p>Julia walked out of the shop and got into the truck. It was a clear night, and the full moon was starting to rise in the sky. </p><p>She got home and reheated herself leftovers from The Muntjac. She booted up her computer and started working while she ate. Her paper was about coastal flooding due to global warming, which was becoming an issue on the beaches of Forks. </p><p>When she finished eating, she moved to her bedroom. She sat on her bed working on the paper, listening to music and drinking lemonade. </p><p>She heard a rustling noise. </p><p><i>Did I imagine that?</i> Julia thought. </p><p>She turned her music off. She heard it again. </p><p><i>Alright then.</i> Julia thought. </p><p>She got off her bed and put on a coat and her shoes. She went out the front door and around the side of the house. </p><p>“If you’re the Wolf Walker I’m going to be pissed.” Julia said. </p><p>She looked around the dark forest. </p><p>A hand grabbed her, and another went around her mouth. </p><p>“No,” a voice whispered in her ear. “But I’m more fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Julia looked around. She was in a large room with wall to wall mirrors and high ceilings. The lights were turned off. It looked like a dance studio or a yoga studio. </p><p>She was sitting in a chair. </p><p>She tried to move. </p><p>She was <i>tied</i> to a chair. </p><p>There didn’t seem to be anyone else in the room, even the person who took her here. </p><p>“Hello?” Julia called.</p><p>She heard a noise behind her. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Julia demanded. </p><p>Someone touched her hair. </p><p>“Get off me!” she yelled. </p><p>She heard a man laugh. </p><p>A man walked around her chair and stood in front of her. He had sandy brown hair and an unsettling smile. It was the waiter from the pizza restaurant. </p><p>“I couldn’t believe my luck, when I went to Quentin’s house and found you there,” Reynard said. </p><p>Julia froze. </p><p>“How do you know Quentin?” she said. </p><p>“He’s a friend of a friend. I wanted him, but you’ll do for now,” Reynard grinned. </p><p>“Don’t hurt Quentin.” Julia said. </p><p>A woman laughed. </p><p>“I think you should be more worried about yourself,” she said. </p><p>Julia turned her head. A woman was walking toward her. </p><p>“What should we do with her, Irene?” Reynard asked. </p><p>“Should we eat her?” Irene asked. </p><p>“She’s probably delicious. All that <i>passion</i>,” Reynard said. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Julia demanded. </p><p>Reynard grinned. </p><p>He rushed toward her, his eyes glowing. He tilted her neck, breathing heavy into her ear. </p><p>Then, three figures burst through the front door, running faster than seemed possible. Reynard and Irene whipped their heads around. </p><p>Julia blinked. </p><p><i>Is that Quentin’s boyfriend?</i> Julia thought. </p><p>“Wanted to join the party?” Reynard smiled. </p><p>Reynard and Irene turned away from her and started running at the figures. It was Eliot and his two of his friends. </p><p><i>How did they find me? Are those two Margo and Es? What is going on?</i> Julia thought. </p><p>Eliot and Reynard started fighting, taking forceful swings at each other. Both of their eyes were glowing, and the air seemed to be shimmering around them. </p><p>Irene tried to attack Eliot, but Margo came around and started fighting her. Es went and helped Eliot with Reynard. </p><p><i>Am I dreaming?</i> Julia thought. </p><p>“Someone go help Julia,” Eliot yelled. </p><p>“A little busy, babe,” Margo said, dodging Irene. </p><p>“You know,” Reynard said. “It’s rude to show up uninvited,” </p><p>“It’s rude to kidnap people,” Es said. </p><p>“Where’s Quentin?” Reynard asked. </p><p>“None of your business,” Eliot said. </p><p>Julia could feel the energy in the air. All of them were fighting and a shimmering white light was around them. </p><p><i>Is this magic?</i> Julia thought.</p><p>“Are you good over there?” Margo asked. </p><p>Julia blinked. </p><p><i>She means me.</i> Julia thought. </p><p>“Yeah.” Julia said. </p><p>“Cool,” Margo said. “Don’t worry about any of this, okay sweetheart?”</p><p>Margo grunted as she took a hit to the stomach. </p><p>“We’ll get rid of these creeps and then this’ll be some sort of fucked up dream,” Margo said. </p><p>“Don’t confuse her, she knows she isn’t dreaming.” Es said. </p><p>“Well, what do you want me to tell her?” Margo demanded. </p><p>“Just don’t acknowledge it,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Can you three stop talking?” Irene complained. </p><p>She was starting not to look good, battered and bruised. </p><p>“We don’t really do that, sorry.” Eliot said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>action! suspense! quippy dialogue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo, Fen driving them west. He was bouncing his leg and looking out the window. Eliot had said he would text them with an update, but they hadn’t gotten one. </p><p>“Do you think they’re okay?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Fen said. </p><p>“He hasn’t texted yet,” Quentin said.  </p><p>“Just wait, magic makes technology act weird sometimes. I have extra magic from the ritual, that’s probably why it isn’t we haven’t heard anything yet,” Fen explained. </p><p>“That’s inconvenient,” Quentin said. </p><p>“This whole thing is inconvenient,” Fen muttered. </p><p>Quentin frowned. Fen sighed. </p><p>“Did Eliot tell you what happened to me? How I was turned?” Fen asked. </p><p>She looked over at him before staring back at the road. Quentin shook his head. </p><p>“Figures,” Fen said. “My father owned a steel factory that made knives. He let me help in the office with the business and taught me how to use a knife. I got married to a man named Mark, and I had a baby boy,”</p><p>“Then one of Mark’s business dealings went bad and someone broke in. I got hurt,” Fen said. </p><p>“Margo was there at the time. She heard me. She came in through my window and turned me. I probably would have died if she didn’t,” Fen said. </p><p>“That’s good, right?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Fen was quiet. </p><p>“Margo, Es, Eliot. I love them. They’re my family. But you will never have a normal life if you get involved with us. I lost everything. I was mad at her for a long time. It’s still complicated,” Fen said. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Quentin whispered. </p><p>“Now you know,” Fen said. </p><p>They rode in silence for a while. Then Fen’s phone chimed. Quentin snatched it up and started reading. </p><p>“Reynard took Julia to a yoga studio and they’re about to go fight him. Fen, we have to go back,” Quentin said. </p><p>“What are you talking about, did you not listen to me? You shouldn’t have gotten this close in the first place. Now you want to seek out a magic fight? You’re going to get yourself killed,” Fen said. </p><p>“I know where they are,” Quentin said. “My friend Arielle loves that yoga studio. It’s called the Zen Realm,” </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you should go there!” Fen said. </p><p>“Okay, right. Margo and Eliot and Es are your family, yes?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Fen nodded. </p><p>“And you would rather be fighting with them then here with me, right?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“But—” Fen started. </p><p>“Or um, think of it this way. Julia’s like my sister. And I have to be there. Even if I just stay in the car.” Quentin said. </p><p>Fen was silent. She turned the car around. </p><p>“This is a bad idea.” she said. </p><p> </p><p>Fen parked the car near the yoga studio. She turned to Quentin. </p><p>“Stay in the car,” she ordered. </p><p>Quentin nodded. He watched her walk in through the back door of the studio. Then he got out of the car and followed her. </p><p>When he was about to open the door, it slammed open, and Irene ran out and fled into the woods. </p><p>Quentin walked through the door and saw chaos. There was broken glass on the floor from shattered mirrors and everyone was fighting. He slid inside and moved along the wall. </p><p>Fen was trying to help Julia sneak out through the back door, hiding her with her body. Fen saw Quentin and glared at him, motioning at the door with her head. </p><p>Eliot, Es, and Margo were all fighting against Reynard. With Irene gone, the fight seemed basically over. Reynard looked defeated. </p><p>Reynard turned his head and looked at Quentin. </p><p>“Nice of you to join us,” Reynard grinned. </p><p>He ran at Quentin. </p><p>“Quentin!” Eliot yelled. </p><p>Then the front windows of the studio shattered as two enormous wolves jumped in. </p><p>They pounced on Reynard, attacking him. </p><p>Reynard didn’t get up. The studio fell into silence. </p><p>“I think you killed the fucker,” Margo said. </p><p>The wolves stepped back from Reynard. They shimmered and glowed, and turned into Kady and Penny. </p><p>Quentin blinked. </p><p>“What the fuck,” Julia said. </p><p>“I told you, we got your back,” Penny smiled. </p><p>Julia fell unconscious. </p><p>“Oh god!” Fen said, catching her. </p><p>“Here, we got her,” Kady said. </p><p>Kady and Penny took Julia. </p><p>“You should get her to a hospital, just to make sure she’s alright.” Es said. </p><p>Penny nodded. </p><p>Quentin’s brain snapped back into focus. </p><p>“You guys are werewolves?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know, nerd boy.” Penny said. </p><p>Kady smirked. They took Julia out through the front door, ignoring the window they destroyed. Everyone was quiet for a moment. </p><p>“Why didn’t you stay in the car!” Fen demanded. </p><p>“Why are you even <i>here</i>?” Eliot said, walking over to Quentin. </p><p>“He started talking about how you were my family, and Julia was his family, and he wanted to make sure she was okay. But it was all… all <i>bullshit</i> because he promised to stay in the car!” Fen said. </p><p>Eliot took Quentin’s face in his hands. </p><p>“You could have gotten hurt,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Sorry,” Quentin said. “I kept worrying that you were all going to die,”</p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Well, luckily we’re all okay.” Eliot said. </p><p>“Yeah.” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot leaned down and kissed him. </p><p>“Can we get out of the building we destroyed? Thank you!” Margo complained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fen: you’re going to get yourself killed<br/>Quentin: I can’t hear you I have airpods on</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. </p><p>She remembered being taken, and fighting, and lights, and wolves. Somehow Quentin was there, and his boyfriend. And Kady and Penny. </p><p>She turned her head and saw Penny and Kady sitting in plastic chairs against the wall. Penny was asleep, his head resting on Kady’s shoulder. Kady was watching her. </p><p>“Go back to sleep,” Kady said softly. </p><p>“What happened?” Julia asked. </p><p>“You’re being discharged in the morning. We’ll explain everything tomorrow,” Kady said. </p><p>“Promise?” Julia said. </p><p>“Promise.” Kady said. </p><p>“Okay.” Julia said. </p><p> </p><p>Kady and Penny took Julia home early in the morning. It was nice to lay in her own bed, but she was more excited to get an explanation. </p><p>“What the fuck happened last night?” Julia demanded. </p><p>“Quentin's asleep in the next room,” Kady reminded her. </p><p>Julia rolled her eyes. </p><p>“He sleeps like the dead, he's not the issue right now.” She did lower her volume. </p><p>“Right, do you want us to show you?” Kady asked. </p><p>“Will that help?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Maybe,” Penny said. </p><p>“Try it.” Julia said. </p><p>Kady breathed. She moved to the most open part of the room. Her body began to shimmer and glow, before transforming into a giant wolf. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady’s Wolf took up a large part of the room, with thick brown fur and glittering eyes.  </p><p>“So you’re werewolves. Both of you,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yes,” Penny said. “I’m assuming you don’t need another demonstration,”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Julia said</p><p>Julia looked at Kady, watching how she moved. </p><p>“Do you want to touch her?” Penny asked. </p><p>Julia stared at him. </p><p>“Are you asking me if I want to pet your girlfriend while she’s a wolf?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady made a noise. </p><p>“She’s your girlfriend too,” Penny reasoned. </p><p>“Doesn’t make it less bizarre,” Julia whispered. </p><p>She reached a hand out and touched Kady’s fur, before sinking her hand in and moving it back and forth. Penny smiled. </p><p>“You wanna turn back now?” he asked Kady. </p><p>Julia leaned back. There was the same shimmering light and Kady transformed back. </p><p>“Cool,” Penny said. “So I’m guessing you have questions?”</p><p>“How do your clothes stay the same?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady smiled. </p><p>“It’s magic, I don’t know how it works. That’s your biggest question?” she said.</p><p>“No!” Julia said. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” </p><p>“We aren’t really supposed to tell humans,” Penny said. </p><p>“And we didn’t like the idea of telling you we turned into big scary monsters,” Kady said. </p><p>“You aren’t that scary,” Julia said. </p><p>Kady smiled. </p><p>“What about last night, what was going on then?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Vampires,” Kady said. </p><p>“All of them? Even Eliot? Does Quentin know?” Julia asked. </p><p>Penny nodded. </p><p>“The vampires and us aren’t really friends, but we keep each other updated on important shit,” Penny started. </p><p>“Like telling us when you got kidnapped,” Kady said. </p><p>“Yeah. I guess Eliot used magic in front of your boy a long time ago. They warned us in case it went bad,” </p><p>“Motherfucker,” Julia muttered. </p><p>Penny laughed.  </p><p>“Wait, who’s us? How many of your friends are werewolves?” Julia asked. </p><p>“Like all of them,” Kady said. </p><p>“Ok, after this you tell me everything, magic or not,” Julia said. </p><p>“Alright,” Penny said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kady said. </p><p>“And that’s all? There’s nothing else I need to know?” Julia asked. </p><p>“We can get into the details later, but yeah,” Kady said. </p><p>Julia nodded. </p><p>“Okay,” she said.  </p><p>It was silent for a moment. </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Kady said. “We freaked out when we heard some shithead vampire took you,”</p><p>“Come here,” Julia said, patting the empty space on her bed. </p><p>Kady came and sat next to her. </p><p>“You too,” Julia said to Penny. </p><p>“I don’t think the bed’s big enough for that,” Penny said, coming over anyway. </p><p>“Then move closer,” Julia reasoned. </p><p>They all sat tangled together on the bed. </p><p>“I’m glad none of us were murdered by vampires.” Julia said. </p><p>“Me too.” Penny said. </p><p>“Yeah, fuck that.” Kady said. </p><p> </p><p>Quentin came out of his bedroom. Julia was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She looked up at him. </p><p>“You slept in late,” she said. </p><p>“Yeah, well, we had a big last night. I don’t know if you remember,” Quentin said. </p><p>He went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. </p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Julia said. </p><p>“What?” Quentin asked, coming to sit next to her. </p><p>“My boyfriend and girlfriend were here,” Julia said. </p><p>Quentin took a bite of cereal. </p><p>“That’s sort of wordy,” he said. </p><p>“Partners?” Julia said. </p><p>“We can workshop it,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Julia said. “They were here while you were asleep. Told me about magic. It seems you knew all about it,”</p><p>Quentin looked defensive. </p><p>“Look, it wasn’t my secret to tell. And I only really knew about the vampire stuff. I had no idea you were dating werewolves. And I’m actually kinda pissed Eliot didn’t tell me,” Quentin said. </p><p>Julia looked at him. </p><p>“Fine,” she said. </p><p>She smiled. </p><p>“Can you believe magic is real?” she asked. </p><p>Quentin put the cereal bowl down. </p><p>“It’s so cool, I have so much to tell you.” Quentin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don’t ask me about where the clothes go, it’s magic, don’t worry about it, they’re magic beings that turn into magic wolves and their clothes are magically okay don’t overthink it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin sat on the couch at Eliot’s house. Margo and Eliot were sitting with him and talking about the fight. </p><p>“I mean, overall, it was a total shit show. I don’t know how it all worked out,” Margo said. </p><p>“To be fair, it barely did,” Eliot said. </p><p>“True,” Margo said. </p><p>“I feel bad for the owners of that yoga studio. It was basically ruined,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot shrugged. </p><p>“They probably have insurance. And we can leave them some sort of anonymous donation,” Eliot said. </p><p>“How do you guys have so much money?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“We’ve been around a long time. And Fen’s good with money. Investments and stuff,” Margo said. </p><p>“She said she helped with her dad's business,” Quentin said. </p><p>“That’s good, you two bonded,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Yeah, I think she still would prefer I wasn’t involved in magic stuff,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Well, too late for that,” Margo said. </p><p>Eliot tucked Quentin’s hair behind his ear. </p><p>“So, uh, what’s up with the werewolves?” Quentin asked. </p><p>Margo smiled. </p><p>“They’re more like shapeshifters,” Eliot said. “They can control it. And there’s quite a few of them in Forks, more if you count the ones who gave up their magic,”</p><p>“And you know about each other,” Quentin confirmed. </p><p>“Yes. It’s usually polite to stay out of other magical creatures' way. But we wanted to settle down here for a little bit. It’s a little tense. We try to keep each other updated when big things happen, be good neighbors,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Huh, okay,” Quentin said. </p><p>“As fun as this is, I’m going to go find Es.” Margo said. </p><p>“Bye, Bambi,” Eliot said. </p><p>Margo waved without turning around. </p><p>“I can’t believe Julia’s dating werewolves,” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot smirked. </p><p>“You’re dating a vampire,” Eliot reminded him. </p><p>“I already knew you. I had dinner with them once and now they can turn into like, magical wolves,” Quentin said. </p><p>“I’m sure she feels the same way about you being with me,” Eliot said. </p><p>“Oh. I mean, uh, yeah, I guess so,” Quentin said. </p><p>“Who knew Forks would be the place where humans learned about magic,” Eliot mused. </p><p>Quentin thought. </p><p>“I mean,” Quentin started. “Fen does have a point,”</p><p>“What about?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I am human. And that is, um, risky,” Quentin said. </p><p>“It is,” Eliot said slowly. </p><p>“Do you worry about that?” Quentin asked. </p><p>“Where is this going?” Eliot asked. </p><p>“I mean, you could always turn me. Into a vampire.” Quentin said. </p><p>Eliot smiled. </p><p>“Could I?” he asked. </p><p>Quentin nodded. </p><p>“And you’d want that?” Eliot asked. </p><p>Quentin nodded. Eliot leaned in and kissed him, putting a hand on his neck. </p><p>“Maybe one day.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a slow day in the shop. Julia was watching Kady and Penny work and asking them questions about werewolves. She had moved on to asking about who they knew that was a werewolf. </p><p>“What about Tick?” Julia asked</p><p>“He used to be. He gave up his magic so he could settle down and start a family. Stopped transforming into his wolf form,” Penny said. </p><p>“This is basically everyone,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Kady said. “Pretty much,”</p><p>“Wow,” Julia said. </p><p>She quietly for a while, watching them work. </p><p>“There’s no way to make me a werewolf, right?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady shook her head. </p><p>“Only hereditary,” Kady said. </p><p>“You pass it down to your kids, and then when they’re adults they transform for the first time under the full moon. You’re sorta immortal after that,” Penny explained. </p><p>“So you’re immortal?” Julia smirked. </p><p>“Sort of. We can still get hurt and stuff,” Kady said. </p><p>“Immortal not invincible,” Julia said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Penny said. </p><p>“That’s cool,” Julia said. </p><p>“So you’re two imortal werewolves running a garage?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, we can't do it like this forever. But we like it. Running the garage,” Kady said. </p><p>“At some point we’d have to give up our magic or move. Maybe travel the world,” Penny smirked. </p><p>“Do you know yet what you want to do?” Julia asked. </p><p>Kady shook her head. </p><p>“We haven’t figured it out. And it’s weird, caring so much about you and you’re human. Changes how I think about it,” Kady said. </p><p>“Thanks. I guess,” Julia smiled. “Was Gretchen a werewolf?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Kady said. </p><p>“You told her about Gretchen?” Penny laughed. </p><p>“I had to see if she was straight or not!” Kady said. </p><p>“I’m definitely not.” Julia said. </p><p>She went over and kissed Kady. Penny put down the tool he was holding and came over to kiss them both. </p><p>“It’s good you know now.” Penny said. </p><p>“It is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god that’s it! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun with it haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>